


ABO Verse

by RandomSlasher (Randomslasher)



Series: The ABO Verse [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomslasher/pseuds/RandomSlasher
Summary: A/B/O Verse AU.Alpha Logan Sanders never thought he would meet an omega he could bond with. That was fine; he had his work, and his best friend Patton, and Patton's omega Virgil to keep him company. He wasn't looking for anything more. But all that would change when a chance shortcut led him to meet Roman, an abandoned Omega with a tragic past and a sketchy origin.Basically this is pure fluff and smut with a little bit of plot lurking in the background and occasionally  peeking in through the windows.





	1. Claiming

**Author's Note:**

> ***CW: (for the whole story; not all of this appears in chapter 1) A/B/O, breeding, heats, casual nudity, Alpha/omega ownership dynamics, M/s dynamics, Mpreg (mentioned–will appear later), omo, breathplay, pregnancy kink, birthing kink (sort of), kemonomimi sides, mentions of past abuse and neglect, insecurity, rescue fic, probably more as I think of it. ***
> 
> This is VERY kinky stuff, folks. This is me, warning you about the kinky evil smut contained in the following chapters. If you cannot handle it, do not read it. And if you're ignoring this warning, well, that's on you. This is also AU and very OOC from the series. I'll be ignoring any and all comments about how OOC it is, as well as comments about the evils of kink or smut.

Logan glanced at his watch, then sighed, annoyed. The traffic around the holidays was abysmal, and even though he was less than ten blocks from home, at the rate this cab was going, it’d take an hour to get there. **  
**

“You know what?” he said to the cabbie, digging out his wallet. “Let me out here. I can walk.”

“You sure, sir?” The cabbie frowned over his shoulder at Logan. “Radio says the snow’s gonna start any moment.”

“I’m sure. I know a shortcut.”

The cabbie shrugged, rattling off his fare, and Logan handed him two twenties to cover the $29 ride. “Keep the change,” he said, climbing out of the cab.

“Oh--yes, sir! Merry Christmas to ya, sir!”

Logan smiled tersely and closed the cab door behind him, popping up the collar of his trenchcoat against the chill in the air and adjusting his scarf. It was getting cold, and colder by the minute, but he was glad to be out of the stuffy cab and breathing the (relatively) fresh air of the city.

He began walking, his long legs eating up the sidewalk. After a long day in court, the walking felt wonderful, allowing him to stretch his stiff muscles. He was lost in thought about what Patton might have made for dinner, and whether or not Virgil’s new hormone pills would ease his sometimes-painful heat cycles, and as such he almost missed the soft whimpering from the alley he was walking past.

He paused, frowning. He normally wouldn’t have bothered to look--just another stray dog--but there was something about the sound that gave him pause. He hesitated, glancing around, but the sidewalks were mostly empty. No one else, it seemed, was interested in enjoying the brisk air.

He turned down the alley and walked forward cautiously. “Hello?” he called. “Is...someone there?”

The whimpering stopped abruptly, and he heard the shuffling crash of cardboard boxes falling down. He blinked, when a face peered at him from around a dumpster, a pair of ears pricked forward curiously. Logan gaped, startled, and the omega’s ears immediately flattened against his head.

“S-s-sorry, sir,” he whimpered, lowering his eyes. “I d-d-didn’t muh-mean...t-t-to…”

Logan shook off his startled response and moved forward immediately. He might take suppressors (he was not interested in being a slave to his baser impulses--omegas deserved better from their Alphas) but that didn’t mean his instincts as an Alpha were completely subdued. What on earth was an omega doing out here in this weather? Especially one who Logan could tell at a glance was of such excellent breeding?

“What are you doing out here?” he asked, when he rounded the dumpster and took in the pathetic sight before him. The omega was curled up on a cardboard box, wearing a pair of tattered and stained jeans and a tissue-thin t-shirt that was several sizes too small for his muscular build. Logan swallowed--though the omega was not in heat, and he himself was on suppressors, he still felt something, some deep, powerful instinct, stirring within him.

_Protect him protect him protect him--_

He shook his head sharply, and the omega cringed, whimpering softly. “S-s-sorry,” he said again, teeth chattering in the cold. “I--I’ll...I’ll guh-guh-go s-s-somewhere else…”

“No, that’s not what I…” Logan cut himself off. He knelt in front of the omega, peering into the handsome face. “Hey,” he said, very gently. “Would you look at me?”

The omega did, slowly, turning a pair of soulful brown eyes up from beneath the fringe of his hair. He wasn’t just handsome, Logan realized abruptly. He was _gorgeous_ , if a little underfed and dirty at the moment.

He also was in real danger of freezing to death out here. While omegas were a bit hardier than betas, they weren’t impervious to the elements, especially not a winter as bad as this one was supposed to be (and extra especially in clothes as thin and ragged as the ones this omega wore).

“What are you doing out here all alone?” he asked softly. He could tell by the scent markers that this omega wasn’t claimed, but how was that even possible? He had to hold at least a minor pedigree. Hell, he looked like a champion breeder, under the dirt and grime.

The omega simply shrugged, however, lowering his eyes again. “I...I…”

Logan decided to try another tactic. “Do you have a home?” he said.

The omega shook his head once, after a long moment’s hesitation.

Logan bit his lip. The omega was between heat cycles--if he was scenting him correctly, he’d given birth within the past few months. What kind of an alpha would dump their omega when they should've still been in the nurturing period for the pups? Had the pups even survived? Had this omega received proper post-natal care? He feared he already knew the answer. 

Logan firmed up his jaw. Maybe this was stupid and impulsive, but he couldn’t leave the omega here in the cold, where he would surely die before spring. To do so went against every instinct he had as an Alpha (not to mention against his job).

He rose to his feet, and the omega looked down again, curling up on himself. “What’s your name?” Logan said.

The omega looked started by the question, but looked up briefly. “R-roman,” he said.

Logan frowned, the name ringing a faint bell, but he pushed the small niggle of familiarity aside and smiled.

“Roman,” he said, “My name is Logan. Would you like to come with me back to my house?”

Roman’s ears pricked up a little and his tail wagged hesitantly, but he tilted his head, confused.

“To your house?” he repeated softly. “B-but...but I’m not in heat.”

Logan felt his heart cracking a little. “I know you aren’t,” he said gently, holding out his hands. “But you’re going to freeze to death if you stay out here.”

Roman shuddered, looking frightened, but lowered his eyes. “I’ll...I’ll be f-f-fine, sir,” he mumbled. “You duh-d-don’t have t-t-t…” his teeth were chattering too hard to even finish the sentence.

“I know I don’t have to,” Logan said firmly. “But I want to. I promise I won’t hurt you,” he added, more gently.

Roman looked up and hesitated. Logan could tell he desperately wanted to accept, but that he was afraid. But not, Logan realized, for himself--at least, not for his physical safety. He was afraid of something that would hurt altogether more than any physical abuse ever could--something that Logan saw on a daily basis, doing what he did.

He was afraid of the pain of being rejected by an Alpha.

Logan swallowed. This was really, really stupid--and he knew it was stupid. He didn’t believe in the whole ‘love at first sight’ Alpha-omega thing. He’d spent his whole life advocating for omega rights because he thought it was all nothing more than the result of pheromones and Alphas thinking with their cocks instead of their brains. He’d always assumed most Alphas were literally just claiming fucktoys, not making lifelong commitments to take care of their omegas. With the pedigree programs that existed now, too, so many Alphas claimed omegas as status symbols. The whole ‘sacred bond’ that some of the old-school activists went on about had always seemed like so much bullshit to Logan, even with Virgil and Patton as examples. They were the exceptions, not the rules--complete outliers borne of Patton’s deep-seated desire to love and be loved, and Virgil’s own unique nature.

But right now, looking into this omega’s eyes, the insistent chanting of his mind and heart ( _protect him! protect him! protect him!_ ) was impossibly loud, and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to ignore it any longer.

He drew a breath, then said softly, “Roman? I...I’d like to take you home.”

The words might have been more or less the same, but Logan meant them in an entirely different way. And he knew Roman could hear it--and smell it, in the sudden wave of protective, possessive pheromones Logan knew he was emitting from every pore. He fought down a blush, and held out his hand, waiting.

Roman hesitated, then slipped his hand into Logan’s, allowing the Alpha to pull him to his feet. He was quite tall, Logan saw--almost as tall as Logan himself. And while he was thin now, Logan could tell he’d been very muscular before he’d fallen on hard times. His eyes were wide, hopeful, and fearful all at once, like he was afraid to believe this might really be happening.

“You...you do?” he whispered. “R-really?”

Logan nodded, drawing Roman in against his chest. The omega folded in against him, and burrowed into his scent, letting himself be claimed.

“Really,” Logan whispered, his heart catching in his throat as he wrapped his arms around his-- _his_ \--omega.

Well. This was not how he’d expected the evening to go.

Patton was going to flip.


	2. Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan brings Roman to his new home. Roman is introduced to Patton and Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter: Casual nudity, mentions of masturbation, mentions of penetrative sex w/o lubricant.

Roman could hardly believe his luck.

He’d been certain he was going to freeze to death, if not that night then soon, and instead, here he was, standing in the foyer of a high-rise apartment complex in the heart of the city. Though the building was only a few blocks from the alley he’d called his home for the past six months, he’d never been this close to it; the doorman had always glared forbiddingly at him when he’d passed by, and he’d taken to crossing the street to stay clear of the unforgiving gaze.

Now, however, the same doorman nodded his head politely and held open the door for Logan. He did give Roman a suspicious stare, but when they were close enough for their scent markers to reach him, his eyes widened, and he looked away immediately.

It was rude, Roman knew, to stare at someone else’s omega. Worse, it could be seen as a challenge, and up close, Roman could smell this doorman was a beta. It would be the absolute height of folly to challenge an Alpha like Logan.

Logan. Roman peered up from beneath his bangs, looking at the back of the Alpha who had--somehow, miracle of miracles, claimed him tonight. He could tell the Alpha was taking suppressors, but even with them, Roman was overwhelmed by his scent, half-drunk with the power that oozed from Logan’s pores in heady, incredible waves. He wondered if Logan realized just how dominant he _was_ \--if he had any idea how many omegas had probably fallen instantly in love with him from his scent alone.

Maybe he did. Maybe it was why he was taking suppressors. Roman knew better than to ask. You didn’t ask your Alpha things like that--not if you wanted to stay safe and warm inside your home and not end up on the streets.

He’d learned that lesson the hard way.

He followed Logan into the building, aware of the furtive glances they were getting from the others in the lobby. But he ignored them, because the warm air that hit him felt like a blessing from heaven, and he only barely managed to bite back a whine as he felt his extremities beginning to thaw from their numbing months in the cold. He followed Logan to a long bank of elevators, pleased when one opened immediately. They wouldn’t have to stay in the lobby, with the curious, prying eyes.

The elevator was blessedly empty save a little old beta woman who looked like she wouldn’t know an Alpha from a bowl of alphabet soup, and she did little more than smile politely at the both of them before going back to the crossword puzzle she was working on. She got off on floor 5.

“We’re in the penthouse,” Logan explained to Roman, after she left, leaving them alone in the elevator. “52nd floor. I hope you’re not afraid of heights?”

Roman shook his head. He was, a little, but at this point, he wouldn’t have cared of they were on the 300th floor. It was inside, it was warm, and _he’d just been claimed by an Alpha._

Oh, he didn’t really think it was going to last. If this Alpha was on suppressors, he clearly didn’t appreciate excessive displays, and Roman was...well. Excessive was one of the nicer things he’d been called.

He was sure, as soon as he realized how... _extra_...Roman’s heats were, he’d regret his decision and send Roman away again.

But he hadn’t been able to resist, when Logan had offered to claim him tonight. And as much as he knew it couldn’t last, and as badly as he knew it would hurt when Logan abandoned him, at least he wouldn’t freeze to death.

Not tonight, anyway.

“I texted Patton,” Logan said. “That’s my best friend--he’s my roommate. I told him we’d be having a guest for dinner, so he’s going to make a little bit extra. Do you like salmon? It’s Virgil’s favorite, and Patton tends to spoil him so we always have salmon on Fridays. If you don’t like it, though--”

“I’m...I’m sure it’s fine,” Roman said. While he hated to interrupt his Alpha, it became clear that Logan was going to keep talking if he didn’t say something. And while he’d never had salmon, specifically, who was he to argue? Last night he’d eaten a stale half sandwich out of the garbage. The night before he’d eaten nothing at all. He was certain that leftover salmon was going to be amazing.

For one thing, it wouldn’t be rotten.

Logan looked relieved. “Good,” he said. “We can go grocery shopping for you soon, and get you some more appropriate things, but for now I just want to make sure you eat something.”

Roman nodded, trying not to feel too disappointed. “More appropriate” usually meant omega chow, and while it was nutritious enough, it wasn’t particularly tasty.

Still, who was he to complain? Falling asleep without a gnawing pain in his empty gut would be a blessing, no matter what he was eating.

“Thank you, sir,” he offered after a beat of silence.

Logan glanced at him, and his face softened. “Hey,” he said. “You don’t have to call me ‘sir.’ Just Logan is fine, okay?”

Roman was surprised, but nodded nonetheless. “Okay, s--um. Logan.” He paused, then said again: “Thank you.”

Logan smiled, and reached out, touching Roman’s hand for a moment. “You’re welcome,” he murmured, before blushing a little and turning away again.

Roman had to concentrate to keep his tail from wagging as they ascended the rest of the way to the 52nd floor.

To his surprise and awe, the elevator floor opened up onto a foyer. Logan withdrew a keycard, and inserted it into a fancy-looking lock, then keyed in a number on the keypad.

A second set of doors slid open, and Roman found himself staring into a huge open space that was nicer than anything he’d ever seen.

The floorplan opened up to a living space that was two floors high. Across the living room, a huge wall of windows opened up on an incredible view of the city. The living room was filled with fluffy white furniture that looked like it belonged on a showroom floor, not in someone’s actual home, and the carpet was thick and plush as well. Across the room, he saw a staircase that led to an open second floor with a series of doors. And underneath the loft-style second floor, a large kitchen sprawled out in front of him, complete with a dining area and a breakfast bar island.

It was, without a doubt, the nicest place Roman had ever seen.

He balked at the doorway, hesitating. Surely he wasn’t meant to go _in_ , was he?

Logan paused, holding the door open and looking at him, eyebrows raised. “Are you coming?” he asked.

Apparently he was. Roman glanced down at his filthy bare feet, and the clean tile just inside the door, and said, “M-maybe I should stay out here, s--Logan?” he bit his lip. “I don’t want to get your floors all--”

“Nonsense.” Logan shook his head. “The floor inside the doorway is tile, it’ll wipe right up. Come inside, and let’s get you warmed up, okay?”

Roman hesitated once more, but finally drew in a sharp breath and took a step inside.

“Logan!” came a voice from within the kitchen. “You’re home, perfect! Who’s this friend you’ve decided to--”

The voice broke off abruptly, as the speaker rounded the corner and came into view, a wooden spoon in hand. He turned out to be another Alpha, and Roman was startled when he caught scent of the waves of pheromone wafting from him. This Alpha was even _more_ dominant than Logan himself--it was strange, then, that they’d be living together, unless--

A soft hiss drew his attention to another figure that had been lurking in the kitchen, and he froze, turning abruptly to see a feline omega emerge, glaring at him suspiciously. Roman blinked, stunned--feline omegas were incredibly rare, mostly because few Alphas could bond with them. They were too independent, and Alphas mostly wanted subservient, obedient omegas.

“Who is that?” the omega in question said, glowering at Roman. The feline had black ears and a black, fluffy tail that swished in agitation, and his hair was dyed with streaks of purple which fell over his eyes. He wore dark shadow beneath his eyes as well, creating a look that was incredibly intimidating, in spite of the collar and lack of clothing that marked him as a claimed omega.

The second Alpha glanced at the omega and shook his head. “We haven’t been introduced,” he said, sounding surprised--but not entirely displeased, Roman thought. At least...he hoped not. The other omega clearly already hated him; if Logan’s roommate did too, Roman was sure to be back out on the streets before he could blink.

Logan said, “Virgil, Patton, this is Roman. I’ve…um…”

“Claimed him,” Patton said, eyes going very wide. “Logan, are you sure that’s…?”

“It’s done,” Logan said, and Roman barely bit back a frightened whimper. What was happening, here? “That’s all there is to it.”

“I can smell that,” Patton agreed, looking Roman over again. “Well...I suppose that’s that, then. Hello, Roman! My name is Patton, and this is Virgil.”

Virgil peered at Roman suspiciously from beneath his hair and swished his tail. “You need a bath,” he announced.

“Virgil,” Patton murmured. “Manners, my love.”

Virgil snorted and rolled his eyes, but mumbled a soft apology. “It’s true, though.”

“It is,” Logan said. “And it’s one of the many things I’m going to make sure he has. But first, Virgil, would you mind getting us one of Patton’s pairs of slippers so he doesn’t track in on the carpet?”

Virgil swished his tail haughtily again, but obeyed, heading to the stairs. The deep sway of his hips told Roman that he was approaching a heat cycle. When he reached the stairs, he dropped to all fours and bounded up them in a few short leaps before disappearing into one of the upstairs doors.

“Please forgive Virgil,” the other Alpha--Patton--said approaching Roman with a small smile. “He’s about to hit his heat cycle, and they tend to put him out of sorts. He’s really very sweet.”

“That’s what you always claim,” Logan muttered dryly. “I’ve yet to see clear evidence of it.”

“Now, come on, Logan, that’s not fair--”

A soft hiss from upstairs was all the warning they had before a pair of slippers were tossed over the upstairs balcony railing. They bounced off the carpet and landed at Logan’s feet. Logan glanced at Patton and arched his eyebrows. Patton simply laughed sheepishly.

“Okay, so he’s got _spirit_ ,” he conceded.

“That’s one way to put it.” Logan stooped and picked up the slippers, then set them in front of Roman. “Here,” he said, glancing up at him from where he knelt. “Let’s put these on, then we can go get you cleaned up a bit before dinner, huh?”

Roman flushed, but obediently let Logan help him slide his feet into the soft slippers. He bit back a protest, watching his filthy feet slide into the soft, expensive-looking shoes. From the looks of things, these people were not hurting for the money to replace one pair of slippers.

Still, he felt vaguely guilty for ruining them.

Logan led him across the carpet to one of the doors on the lower level of the apartment. He pushed it open, and Roman found himself in a large, airy bathroom, with a large jetted tub standing in one corner.

“The upstairs bathroom is a little bigger,” Logan said apologetically, “but I thought this would work to get you reasonably decent for dinner.” He leaned over and turned on the faucet, and the tub began filling from multiple jets.

Roman shifted awkwardly. “Will...will I get in the tub?” he asked after a moment. It seemed unnecessary to fill the tub completely if he was just going to be wiped down with a cloth the way he was used to.

“Hmm? Of course.” Logan looked surprised by the question. “Why wouldn’t you?”

“I’ll...get it dirty,” Roman mumbled, embarrassed.

Logan softened, rising to his feet. “It’s okay, Roman,” he said gently, reaching up and touching the side of Roman’s face tenderly. “It’ll wash out. The important thing is getting you cleaned up and looked after, okay?”

Roman blushed, and ducked his head, but nodded. He was unable to stifle a tiny whimper at the gentle touch, leaning in toward his Alpha (was Logan really his??) a little bit. Logan responded by wrapping him in a gentle hug and holding him tenderly while behind them, the tub continued to fill with water.

After a moment, Logan drew away, and turned back toward the tub. He reached in and felt the water, then said, “Do you want to check the temperature and make sure it’s not too hot?”

Roman did so, and groaned again, involuntarily: it wasn’t too hot at all, but it was deliciously warm, and the thought of sinking into it had his whole body trembling.

“It’s...amazing, s--Logan,” Roman breathed, and Logan smiled.

“Then let’s get you cleaned up, huh?”

He moved forward and helped Roman out of his ratty clothes, then steadied him while Roman climbed hesitantly into the tub. Roman groaned again as he submerged himself, and he heard Logan cough and caught a scent of Alpha hormones that made his latent little cock stiffen in interest. He blushed, wondering if Logan would want him to service him before dinner or after. He hoped Logan was the sort of Alpha to keep around lubricant for days his omega wasn’t in heat; he’d been dry-mounted a few times, and it was never very pleasant.

Still, he’d do it for Logan.

He was beginning to think he’d do _anything_ for Logan.

Logan coughed again, and said, “Do you want help cleaning up, or would you prefer privacy?”

Roman wanted, _very_ much, to have Logan help him--to feel his new Alpha’s hands all over his body in such an intimate way--but he knew this was not something a good omega would expect or ask for, so he said, “I can clean up myself, s--um. Logan.”

Was it his imagination or did Logan look...disappointed?

Probably his imagination.

“Okay.” Logan nodded once. He rooted under the sink, then handed Roman a cloth and some soap. “Here you go,” he said. We’ll be in the kitchen. Do you want clothing to wear or do you prefer to be naked?”

Roman blinked, startled. Most omegas weren’t given the choice--they were to be naked at all times. He’d assumed, since Virgil was naked, that this would be the case here, too.

Logan seemed to understand his confusion. “Virgil tends to prefer nudity when he’s nearing his heats,” he explained. “His skin gets very sensitive. And I know I was giving him a heard time earlier, but he really _is_ far more irritable when he’s about to cycle. He has a hormone imbalance that makes his heats very painful, actually, but we’re working on getting him medicated for them. Right now we’re still trying to find the right dosage, but…” he trailed off, and shook his head. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m getting off track here. The point is, if you want clothing, I’m sure we can procure some for you.”

“I...I can be naked for now,” Roman said at last. Then, feeling very daring, he added, “But maybe later, I could...I could try clothes…?”

Logan nodded. “Of course,” he said. “I’ll leave a towel on the counter for you. Take your time, okay? We’ll keep dinner warm until you’re ready.”

Roman blushed, but nodded. An Alpha who kept leftovers warm for his omega? He wasn’t certain he hadn’t died on the street and ended up in heaven after all.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Logan smiled again, that amazing smile that softened his entire face. “You’re welcome,” he murmured, leaning down and stroking Roman’s cheek again, before drawing away with visible effort. He paused only long enough to pull a towel out from a cabinet and set it on the sink as promised, then he stepped out of the bathroom, leaving Roman alone.

Roman sank into the bubbles with a contented sigh. He knew he shouldn’t linger, but…

But the events of today had had a physical effect on him, and he knew if he didn’t want to embarrass himself by getting hard in front of his new Alpha before being called to do so, he was going to have to take care of a few things.

He spread his legs, slipping a hand down to cup his stiffening cock, and let himself sink luxuriously beneath the surface.

 


	3. A Quick Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has a quick chat with Virgil and Patton about their new house guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: Mentions of masturbation

Logan headed back into the kitchen to find Virgil perched on the counter and Patton murmuring something to him softly. Virgil’s ears flicked forward, when he heard Logan approaching, and he hopped down, sauntering forward with a smirk on his face.

“So,” he purred, trailing a finger over Logan’s tie. “Mister ‘I’ll-never-claim-an-omega’ finally broke down?”

“Stop it, Virgil,” Logan swatted Virgil’s hand away. “I didn’t exactly plan this.”

“So we guessed,” Patton agreed, looking amused as Virgil sidled back over to him and pressed into his side, rubbing his hips against Patton’s thigh luxuriously. Patton slipped a hand around Virgil’s back and held him, letting the omega soothe himself against Patton’s leg. “What happened, exactly?”

“I was walking home,” Logan said with a shrug, heading to the fridge and grabbing himself a bottle of water. “I heard something in the alley, and went to check it out--”

“That was dangerous,” Patton said with a small frown.

“I was careful.” Logan uncapped the water and took a long swig, hoping to cool down the uncomfortable flush that had arisen in his neck. “Anyway. Roman was there, and…”

“He’s not in heat,” Patton said softly. “An omega in heat, I could almost understand. And I could certainly understand wanting to help him. But why claim him?”

Logan shrugged, at a loss. “I don’t know,” he said helplessly. “I...I was there, and he was there, and he was looking at me, and...and I just...I don’t know. It felt... _right_.”

“Oh my gosh,” Patton said, and even Virgil was grinning from where his face was pressed against Patton’s neck. “Oh, my gosh! Logan fell in love!”

“I don’t…” Logan trailed off, then sighed, because there was no point in denying it, was there? He _was_ in love. Improbable and irrational and illogical as it was: he loved Roman.

He groaned, burying his face in his hands. “Oh, lord,” he muttered. “How did this happen?”

“It happened because it was right.”

Logan looked up, surprised by Virgil’s words. The feline had stopped rubbing himself against his Alpha and was now simply hugging him, snuggled into his side. He peered at Logan from beneath his bangs and shrugged. “Like when Patton found me. It was...right.” He inclined his chin at Logan. “You and Roman smell like us.”

“You do,” Patton agreed, stroking Virgil’s back and turning to press a kiss to his hair. “You smell like love. You smell _right_.”

“So I take it you won’t be upset when I tell you he’s going to be staying with us for more than just dinner?” Logan said, too stunned to think of anything else to say.

Virgil smirked. “I already put my spare collar on your bedside table,” he said. “Figured you might want to make it official, and since the stores are probably going to be a mess this weekend…”

“Shit,” Logan said, scowling. “Christmas. Dammit, I forgot.”

“Language,” Patton said, moving away from Virgil to go check the fish in the oven. “I doubt there’s much he’s going to need that we can’t wait to get after the holiday. It’s not like we don’t have plenty of food in the house.”

“I hope he likes what we have,” Logan said anxiously, biting his thumbnail absently. “I want everything to be perfect for him.”

“Hey.” Virgil moved forward and drew Logan’s hand away from his mouth. “It already is. He was looking at you like you made the sun rise and set, Lo. Trust me, he’s as gone for you as you are for him.”

Logan blushed. “You think so?”

“Guarantee it.” Virgil’s soft smile turned back into his usual trademark smirk. “In fact, I’d bet good money that he’s in there jacking himself off thinking about you right now.”

“Virgil!” Logan sputtered, and Patton stifled a laugh in his sleeve.

“Go check if you don’t believe me,” Virgil purred. He stretched back against the counter, reaching down and fingering his own small (but very hard) cock. “If he hasn’t already brought himself off at least once, I’ll do the dishes for the rest of the year.”

“The year ends in nine days, Virgil.”

“Take it or leave it.”

Logan sighed. “Fine,” he mumbled. “I’ll go check on him. But only because I want to make sure he’s doing okay. Your crude bet has nothing to do with it. Just so we’re clear.”

Virgil chuckled. “So you say,” he purred. “Go get some, Logan. You’re too pent up anyway.”

Logan sputtered again. Patton was laughing too hard to be of any help, so Logan didn’t even attempt to appeal to him. Instead, he headed back toward the bathroom, flushing to the tips of his ears and trying to ignore just how hard he was in his trousers.


	4. Bathtime, Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan helps Roman in the bathtub, and things get steamy in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features explicit consensual sexual activity. You should only be reading this if you are of legal age to do so where you live. You are warned.

Roman was underwater, when Logan entered the bathroom, but Logan could see him through the thinning bubbles well enough, and the sight instantly made his mouth go dry.

Roman was submerged on his back, one hand between his legs, his body arched tight as a bowstring as he furiously rubbed at his tiny omega cocklet. His hips were working frantically, and every few moments a burst of bubbles escaped his mouth and broke the surface.

His head broke the surface a few seconds later, and he took a quick breath before submerging himself again. Logan realized quickly why he was underwater: as he approached, he realized the bubbles that were escaping were not simply exhaled breaths, but sharp underwater yips of pleasure.

Logan wasn’t even able to dredge up any irritation at Virgil being right. He sank to his knees next to the tub, reaching down and rubbing at his own cock as he watched his omega try to hide his pleasure beneath the surface of his bath.

After a few more moments, Roman surfaced for another gulp of air, and this time, Logan was apparently close enough for Roman to catch his scent, because his eyes flew open and he gasped in surprise.

Then he immediately started coughing, as he accidentally gasped a bit of water, and Logan’s own arousal died down considerably as he reached forward and firmly rubbed the omega’s back.

“Roman?” he asked, worried. “Are you okay?”

Roman nodded, but his face was going quite red, so Logan continued to rub his back until, finally, his coughing subsided, and he glanced at Logan in shame.

“S-sorry,” he said, voice a little rough from coughing.

“No, I’m sorry,” Logan said. “I shouldn’t have startled you like that. I don’t want to drown you on your first night here.” He frowned at how that sounded and quickly added, "Actually, I don't want to drown you, period. Just to clarify."

Roman chuckled, then coughed again, looking embarrassed. “I know. I...I just...it’s…”

“It’s a lot to take in,” Logan murmured sympathetically, reaching out again and touching Roman’s cheek. For some reason, the impulse to do that was very, very strong. Fortunately, Roman didn’t at all seem to mind it. On the contrary, he leaned into it, eyes closing, and nodded shyly. “I understand. It is for me, too. You’re the first omega I’ve ever claimed, you know.”

Roman’s eyes flew open and he looked startled. “I’m...I am?” he breathed. “But...but how is that…?”

Logan shrugged. “I never really wanted to before today,” he admitted softly. “I always thought it wasn’t for me. It’s fine for people like Patton, but for me…”

“But...but you’re such a powerful Alpha,” Roman blurted, then colored again, looking embarrassed. “I mean...s-sorry, I just…”

“Hey. It’s okay. You’re allowed to speak your mind. Lord knows Virgil does it constantly,” he added dryly, and Roman giggled. The sound melted Logan’s heart. How was this man so sweet, after everything he’d obviously been through? “And...yes, I suppose I am--I do seem to have stronger pheromones than a lot of other Alphas, and they do tend to defer to me most of the time. Except Patton, of course. That’s why we’re best friends. But…” he hesitated, not sure how much of himself he wanted to reveal right away, then shrugged. “I never wanted to...take advantage of that,” he said at last. “I never wanted to abuse that power.” He flushed, and shrugged. “I don’t know if that makes any sense, but…”

“No, no, it...it does,” Roman said hurriedly. His eyes were wide and he blushed when Logan looked at him, but pressed on: “I have...very intense heat cycles,” he said. “I always try not to...to let Alphas near me during them, because I don’t want them to…” he trailed off, then, and looked down, and suddenly Logan understood perfectly.

“You don’t want them to claim you during a heat, then ditch you afterward,” he said softly, and Roman shuddered, but nodded. “Roman? Has that happened to you before?”

“Yes,” Roman whispered, glancing up at Logan then looking down again.

“Oh, Roman.” Logan reached out and slipped his hand behind Roman’s neck, drawing him forward so their foreheads pressed together. “I promise you, dearest,” he murmured. “I am not going to abandon you. Okay? I don’t...I don’t enter into something like this lightly. I have no intention of using and discarding you. I would never do that. Okay?”

Roman looked at him, and Logan could tell that, while the omega didn’t fully believe him, he appreciated the words.

Well. Experience and time might be the only things that would make Roman believe this was real, and of that, Logan had plenty to give. He drew back again, though not before pressing a soft kiss to Roman’s forehead.

“Now,” he said softly. “It has been brought to my attention that you may have a need I am neglecting.”

Roman looked surprised, then frowned. “Sir?”

“Logan,” Logan corrected him gently, and smiled. He nodded down at Roman’s crotch, where his cock was still standing stiff, begging for attention.

Roman’s eyes went wide. “Oh, sir, I...I’m...I’m not in heat, I don’t…”

“I know you’re not,” Logan said, a little confused, but not deterred. “I wasn’t talking about breeding you, Roman. I just thought you might enjoy a little bit of help. You know,” he added, “so you could have an orgasm without drowning yourself.”

Roman flushed, lowering his head, and Logan abruptly wondered if he’d done something wrong. “Or I don’t...have to, if you don’t want? I just thought…”

“No, it’s...it’s fine, sir,” Roman said. “If I’m your omega, then you have the right to use my body as you see fit. Just…” he hesitated. “Could...could we use lubricant? I...I’m a little bit dry right now, and…”

“Roman-- _no_ ,” Logan said, and when Roman flinched, he hurried to clarify: “I mean no, I won’t--I’m not going to fuck you, Roman. You're not in heat, and I don’t think you’re physically ready for it. Right?”

Roman winced, but shrugged. “Probably not,” he said after a moment. “But I thought...I thought you wanted…?”

“I just wanted to help you with this,” Logan murmured, dipping his hand into the water and letting it trail down Roman’s abdomen. He paused just before the tiny cocklet, which leaped and strained, seeming to beg for his touch.

Roman looked stunned, and not a little bewildered. “You...you would…?”

“Would what?” Logan murmured.

“You would... _touch_ me...there?”

Logan blinked in surprise, then comprehension dawned, and he bit back a surge of fury at Roman’s previous owners. Whoever they were, he would really rather like to take a swing at them. Or worse.

“Roman,” he said gently. “Of _course_. I’m your Alpha. Your pleasure is just as important to me as my own.”

Roman stared at him like he’d grown a second head. “Um...Logan, are you sure you know what Alphas and omegas...are?” He blurted, then his eyes grew wide. “I...I mean…”

But Logan smiled. “What you meant is exactly what you said,” he said softly. “But I’m afraid it may be you who is misinformed. Except for a small circuit of illegal breeders, most Alpha and omega couples are far more enlightened than your previous acquaintances appear to have been. And for that, I’m sorry--and I do intend to pursue it, at some point, and bring them to justice if I can. But for now…” he flattened his palm against Roman’s belly, feeling it quiver beneath his touch. “I would rather make you feel good. May I touch you?”

Roman looked stunned, but nodded, shyly, his face going very red. “Pl...please?” he whispered, and Logan felt his arousal return with a vengeance. He let his hand slip further down and brushed his fingers against the omegan's cock, not entirely surprised when Roman’s whole body bucked up into the touch, his eyes going very wide. “Uh!” he cried softly.

Logan swallowed a moan of his own, focusing his attention on Roman. He wrapped his fingers around the little length, no more than a couple inches long but rather thick and _very_ hard. He tugged at it gently, gratified when Roman keened softly and began thrusting against his hand. Then he paused and rubbed his thumb over the wide head, paying special attention to the slit.

Roman was lost. Only a few moments of Logan’s gentle ministrations, and he yipped sharply, head dropping back and cocklet spurting into the bathwater.

Logan milked him gently through the orgasm, cupping and cradling Roman’s genitals. His mouth watered, as he thought about all the things he wanted to do to Roman--all the ways he wanted to bring him pleasure. But he focused on gentling him now, easing him through his (apparently) first ever orgasm brought about by an Alpha who was _not_ trying to breed him through a heat.

Roman was panting, but instead of softening, his little cock seemed to grow even harder. “P-please!” Roman begged softly, arching his hips. “Please, please...need...need _more_ …”

“Shh, shh, baby, I have you,” Logan moaned softly, gripping the tiny cock in his fist and stroking it, rubbing his palm over the head. “As many times as you need, love. I’m here.”

Roman grunted and yipped, humping his hips up against Logan’s palm.

He came three more times before he finally began to soften. By then, Logan was utterly head over heels--even more than before--and in desperate need of a new pair of pants, himself.


	5. A Moxiety Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Virgil talk while Logan and Roman are occupied, and find ways to occupy themselves in the meantime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER: Blowjobs, orgasms, watersports/urine, frottage, size difference

Patton glanced at Virgil, when they heard Roman yipping in obvious pleasure, and saw the feline smirking at him.

“I was right,” his omega purred, leaning against the counter and toying with his own little cock. “Was I right or was I right?”

“You were right,” Patton rolled his eyes fondly, then glanced at the salmon in the oven. “I think I’ll turn this to ‘keep warm’ for now,” he said. “They sound like they might be at it for a few minutes.”

“You think?” Virgil snorted. “From the smell of things, they were both pretty desperately in need of a few orgasms.”

“Speaking of which,” Patton said, glancing at Virgil’s crotch, where his omega was still stroking his thin cocklet. “You’ve been toying with that thing all night. Do you need me to help you?”

Virgil sighed, glancing down at his crotch, and nodded. “Probably,” he said. “I’ve already come three times today, but…” he made a frustrated noise in his throat. “I just keep getting hard,” he said.

Patton nodded. “Probably the new hormones,” he agreed. “Dr. Fielding said that might happen. C’mere.” He took Virgil’s hand and guided him into the living room, settling him on the couch, then kneeling in front of him and pushing his legs apart gently.

Virgil arched and began purring loudly as Patton leaned down and took his entire cock into his mouth at once, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue around the little member. Virgil writhed sinuously, and Patton felt a hand alight in his hair.

“Oh, oh…” Virgil moaned softly as he undulated gently. “Patton, _yes_...oh _god_ that feels good, mmm...yeah, _yeah_ …”

Patton closed his eyes, focusing his attention on the things he knew Virgil liked best, and soon enough, Virgil was spurting into his mouth, mewling softly as he did so. Patton reached up and cradled his tiny little sac, stroking it gently, and he felt it contract as Virgil spurted one last time in his mouth, then began to go flaccid.

Patton drew back and licked his lips, then looked up at his omega. “Better?” he murmured.

Virgil stretched languidly, still purring softly, and nodded. He held out his arms and made grabby hands, and Patton chuckled, climbing to his feet and settling onto the couch, drawing Virgil into his lap. Virgil curled against him happily, tucking his head under Patton’s chin and nuzzling against him.

 _And people say felines don’t show affection_ , he thought smugly, stroking Virgil’s back and paying special attention to the spot at the base of his tail.

Virgil drew in a sharp breath. “If--if you do that for too long, I’m going to be hard again,” he panted.

“Well, why not?” Patton murmured, not stopping. “I think the other two are going to be a little while, anyway. Let’s get this worked out of your system, huh?”

Virgil mock-growled, shifting and moving to straddle Patton’s lap, grinding down against the bulge in Patton’s trousers. “Fine,” he said, gripping Patton’s shirt and rolling his hips as Patton moved to grip Virgil’s ass, encouraging the movement. Virgil paused only long enough to unzip Patton’s trousers and slip himself inside, rubbing his little cock against Patton’s much larger, boxer-clad one. After a few moments, he found the flap of the boxers and squirmed his way inside that too, and they both sighed happily as their cocks settled together, throbbing gently, skin-to-skin.

“I still can’t believe Logan found an omega,” Patton said, as Virgil settled into a comfortable rhythm in his lap.

“Mmmnnn,” Virgil groaned softly, arching his back and letting his head fall back, exposing his throat. Patton surged up and began to nibble the delicious offering happily. “I can,” Virgil panted. “An Alpha like that? He couldn’t go on forever alone, not even with suppressors.”

“Hmmm.” Patton licked at the hollow of Virgil’s throat, smiling when he felt the hard little cock twitch against his own. “I guess you’re right. Still, he was so adamant about it for so long, you know? I’m just surprised.”

“It’ll be good for him,” Virgil panted, then mewled when Patton nibbled at the cord of his neck, just under his ear. “Ah Patton, yes-right-there--! Ah...he’s...he’s needed this.”

“You’re definitely not wrong there,” Patton murmured, soothing the place he’d been nibbling with lips and tongue. He dug his fingers in at the base of Virgil’s tail, and Virgil arched, crying out softly as his tail lifted itself involuntarily toward the touch.

“Oh--oh, oh no no no, Patton, I’m...I’m gonna…” Virgil’s eyes went wide and his expression turned to urgent near-panic.

Patton blinked, bewildered. “That’s kind of the point, Virgil,” he said.

“No no no no, it’s not that, I’m...ah, I’m gonna… _ah..._!” Virgil whimpered, and then Patton felt a sudden splash of liquid warmth against his cock. His nostrils caught the scent immediately: urine, rich with the heady smell of submission. Virgil spurted a few more times, hips jerking, coating Patton’s cock with his desire for domination. Patton felt his jaw drop open, and his hips snapped up as he came, startled into orgasm while he and Virgil stared at one another. Virgil’s own seed mixed with Patton’s before Patton’s cock was done spasming, and Patton could scent that mouth-watering mix of submissiveness and need in it as well.

They sat staring at each other wide-eyed and slack-jawed for several very long moments. Then Virgil whimpered softly.

“Well...that was new,” he squeaked.

“Hormone meds, probably,” Patton agreed, swallowing. “I’ll call Dr. Fielding after the holidays, if you want.”

“I mean...take your time,” Virgil murmured, flushing as he rolled his hips one last time through the soggy mess between them. His eyelids fluttered and his eyes rolled back a little in pleasure.

“Noted,” Patton managed. “Now get up before it gets on the couch, huh?”

“Hnng. You’re no fun,” Virgil grumbled. But he obediently rose to his feet and let Patton climb to his. Virgil reached down and touched the large wet spot on Patton’s pants, before glancing at the couch behind them and reaching out with his other hand to pat the cushion.

“No spills,” he announced. “You’re safe from Mr. Clean for another day.”

“What a relief.” Patton smiled, but Virgil didn’t appear to be listening.

Instead, he was licking his lips, staring at Patton’s sodden crotch. “That’s so hot,” he moaned softly, reaching out and gripping Patton’s belt loops and dragging his hips forward. He squirmed, grinding his soft cock against the wet mess. “Hnngg,” he whined. “So _dirty_.”

Patton chuckled, rolling his eyes fondly at his beloved omega, and slapped his ass lightly.

“Come on,” he said, grabbing Virgil’s hand and tugging him toward the stairs. “I need to change and you need to wash up. You reek of sex and piss.”

“I'm not the only one,” Virgil pouted, but he bounded up the stairs in front of Patton anyway, lifting his tail to give Patton a view of his ass as he did. Patton rolled his eyes again, amused.

“Brat,” he mumbled.

“You love me!” Virgil called, and Patton’s smile softened.

“Yeah,” he said. “I really, really do.”

Virgil paused on the stairs, turning around and waiting until Patton was on the step just below him, then reaching out and grabbing Patton by the collar of his polo shirt and tugging him in for a long, soft kiss.

“Good,” he purred. “Because it’s mutual.”

“I know,” Patton murmured against his mouth. “Now come on. If we hurry, we probably have time for me to give you a quick rub-down before dinner.”

Virgil grinned. “Sounds perfect.”


	6. Meeting Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil have a moment alone. Dinner is finally served.

They did eventually all get to dinner.

Once Logan helped Roman out of the tub and patted him down, Roman could no longer easily ignore the gnawing ache in his gut. The smell of the food had been working at him since they’d arrived, and his empty stomach could no longer stand the tease of the promise of a meal.

Fortunately, Logan seemed to understand. He slipped a hand into Roman’s and squeezed, then tugged him out of the bathroom back toward the kitchen.

“Sorry we’re late, guys, but we…”

Logan trailed off, blinking in surprise, when he realized he was talking to an empty room.

But then the scent of sex hit Roman’s nostrils, and apparently Logan’s too, because he rolled his eyes, laughing softly and glancing back at Roman.

“Looks like we weren’t the only ones having a good time,” he said, and Roman blushed, ducking his head shyly.

Logan moved back to stand in front of him, wrapping him in a gentle hug. Roman returned it, tucking his head into Logan’s shoulder and breathing deeply of his already-cherished scent. Logan’s clothing was soft and warm against Roman’s bare, still-damp skin, and it felt _good_ and _warm_ and smelled like home. He swallowed, hugging Logan tightly for a moment before letting him go again.

Fortunately, Logan didn’t look like he minded the sudden breach in propriety. He was smiling, and he leaned up and kissed Roman’s cheek very gently--then, to Roman’s utter shock, pressed a soft kiss against Roman’s mouth.

Roman drew in a sharp breath, and Logan pulled back immediately, eyes wide. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I should have asked, before I...was that not okay?”

“N-no,” Roman said. “I mean, yes! It was...it was okay. I’ve just never...um…” he flushed, looking down.

Logan took his hands and squeezed gently. “Roman?” he murmured. “Have...has anyone ever kissed you before?”

Roman could hear the sadness in his new Alpha’s voice and blushed, but shook his head. “N-no,” he admitted, embarrassed. “Never.”

“I see.” Logan was silent for a moment, then he said, “Did...did you like it?”

“Yes!” Roman said immediately, looking up at Logan wide-eyed.

Logan smiled, reaching out and touching Roman’s lips with his fingertips. “May I kiss you again?” he murmured.

Roman nodded eagerly, and Logan leaned forward into Roman’s body, for a moment just letting his mouth linger over Roman’s. Then he closed the distance, and Roman whimpered as Logan's lips moved over his, tongue gently trailing over Roman’s lips. He opened his mouth on instinct, and Logan pushed in immediately, licking the inside of Roman’s mouth gently. Roman was desperately glad that he’d thought to rinse his mouth in the sink before they’d left the bathroom--he knew how bad his teeth and breath must have smelled when Logan first brought him here.

After a few moments, when the heat was beginning to build in his groin again (and was he never going to stop wanting Logan?), Logan drew away. Roman was pleased to smell the flush of arousal on his Alpha as well. At least he wasn’t the only one suffering from new-bond hormones. Their bodies were trying to make them mate to seal their commitment to one another, even if Roman’s own body was several months away from his next cycle.

“We’d better stop that,” Logan said, voice rough with want. “Or we’re never going to get to dinner, and you need to eat something.” He reached out and laid a hand over Roman’s belly, which, far from having the soft pooch of fat an omega’s should, was concave and hollow. “We need to get you healthy again.”

Roman nodded. It was true, and he knew it: he was far too skinny. But Logan’s words didn’t feel cruel; rather, the Alpha’s assessment of him felt...kind. Caring.

Roman’s heart sang happily.

“Well, since they’re obviously busy, too, I’m going to run upstairs and change,” Logan said after a moment. “Will you be okay down here by yourself?”

Roman was surprised, but nodded. “Yes, s--um. Logan,” he said immediately. Had his previous Alphas ever left him alone, especially near food? He couldn’t remember it ever happening. Too afraid he’d eat too much and spoil his figure, or cost them too much money.

“All right. I’ll be right back, then,” Logan said. His eyes lingered on Roman’s until the last minute, but Roman was mostly sure it was just because he wanted to look, not because he thought Roman was going to do something he shouldn’t.

Besides, the very fact that Logan hadn’t laid down any ground rules showed him that his Alpha trusted him. And he should: Roman knew a good thing when he saw one. He was NOT going to mess this up by something so simple as hunger.

He went and stood by the table, wondering where he was supposed to sit during the meal. Some of his previous Alphas had wanted him to stand by their sides, but one or two of the kinder ones had provided him with kneeling cushions. He thought Logan was the kindest yet. Maybe he would let Roman rest while he and the other Alpha ate?

He didn’t have to wonder long. The sound of footsteps on the stairs made his ears perk and his tail start to wag.

But he quailed a little when he saw it wasn’t Logan or even Patton, the other Alpha, but Virgil, the feline omega.

Roman lowered his eyes immediately, tucking his tail between his legs. He dropped to the floor and rolled over onto his back, showing his belly to the feline, cock going instantly hard in submission.

“You don’t have to do that, you know,” came the same low, almost raspy voice he’d heard earlier.

He flinched, but glanced up at the other omega. “Do what?”

“Submit to me. I’m not your Alpha.” Virgil shrugged, tail swishing. He was doing his best to look disinterested, but Roman could sense his curiosity.

He rolled back over and climbed back to his feet, embarrassed. “Oh,” he said. “S-sorry.”

“You apologize a lot,” Virgil observed. He sauntered forward, nose twitching a little bit as he took in Roman’s scents. Roman stood still, trying not to give in to the urge to cower.

“It’s...kept me out of trouble,” Roman said after a second. Virgil was very close now, right in front of him, and he was sniffing curiously along Roman’s neck, shoulder, and chest. He paused over Roman’s nipple, and Roman yipped in surprise when he felt the quick dart of Virgil’s tongue over the nub.

Virgil drew back, pupils large. “You’re still lactating,” he murmured, voice soft with something close to horror. “When did you give birth?”

Roman lowered his eyes. “Two weeks ago,” he whispered. “Please...please don’t tell Logan?”

“He’ll figure it out,” Virgil said, but there was no malice in his voice. Only pity, and sympathy. He sniffled, then suddenly pressed in, wrapping his arms around Roman’s waist and nuzzling up under his chin. “I’m sorry, Roman,” he whispered.

Roman was too stunned to move for a moment. But then he whimpered and wrapped his arms around Virgil’s shoulders.

“What happened to them?” Virgil whispered.

But Roman didn’t answer--he didn’t have time. Because a second and third pair of footsteps were now thudding down the staircase, and Virgil pulled away just as Logan and Patton rounded the corner.

They paused, looking at the two omegas, and Logan frowned, glancing at Roman. Roman was certain he was in trouble, but Virgil simply leaned back in and rubbed up under his chin again, purring softly.

Patton chuckled. “Well,” he said. “It looks like Virgil’s welcomed you to the family, Roman.”

Roman swallowed, as Virgil continued to purr happily, his long, lush black tail twisting around Roman’s leg. He felt Virgil’s thigh press up between his own, easing the ache in his groin. He sighed softly in thanks, rocking his hips a little against the pressure.

“Virgil, c’mon,” Patton said. “Not now. It’s time to eat. You and Roman can get better acquainted after dinner, okay?”

Virgil drew away with a pout, and made a point of swishing his tail over Roman’s cock before he sauntered away, moving to the kitchen to help Patton with the dinner dishes.

Logan approached Roman and drew him aside. “He didn’t frighten you, did he?” he murmured. “For all his attitude, Virgil can be a bit overly affection sometimes, and he gets pretty forward when he’s this close to his heat cycle, but if he made you uncomfortable--”

“No, no,” Roman said immediately, shaking his head, smiling shyly at his Alpha. “It...it was...nice.” And it was. It had been a long time, since he’d been able to enjoy the company of other omegas like this, but he still missed the days of his old hareem: cuddling together, rutting lazily, gently stroking one another or sucking each other gently through soft little orgasms between their heats. It was a job most Alphas considered beneath them, which was why having multiple omegas in one household was considered kinder practice.

Of course, it hadn’t happened that way for him in a long time. But he hadn’t forgotten.

Logan’s face relaxed, and he smiled. “Well. Good,” he said. “I’m glad you two are getting along so well. I wasn’t sure, with Virgil’s...peculiarities,” he glanced over at the feline, who pouted back at him and hissed softly. “But I’m really glad.” He smiled again. “Shall we eat dinner?”

Roman nodded. “Where should I sit while you eat?” he asked curiously. “Do you have a kneeling cushion?”

It must have been too forward a question, because Logan’s face went blank, and he looked stricken. “A kneeling cushion?” he repeated softly.

“Or--or the floor is fine,” Roman said weakly, kicking himself. This was what he got for letting himself get too comfortable--for assuming things beyond his place. Would he never learn?

“Roman,” Patton said softly, looking over at him from the table, “you’ll sit and eat with us.”

Roman blinked, startled. “I...I will?” he asked, and his tail started to wag immediately. He tried to force himself to stop it, but he couldn’t seem to get it under control.

“Of course,” Virgil said, frowning. “We’re omegas. We’re not _pets_.”

“I...oh…”

“Come on,” Logan said, taking Roman by the hand and blinking rapidly. “Come sit down, okay? Let’s eat.”

Sheepishly, Roman followed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and some after-dinner bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: Casual masturbation, blow jobs, mutual masturbation, casual nudity.

Fortunately, the mood at dinner perked considerably after Roman’s first faux pas. He was allowed to sit right at the table, and no one seemed to expect him to wait for leftovers. In fact, Patton served him himself, just like he was any other dinner guest. It was unreal.

But it was _delicious_. He tucked in, devouring the baked fish with cream sauce and accompanying rice and broccoli dish. Though he didn’t care for vegetables as much as meat, he knew they were healthy for him, and besides, he was hungry enough that he would’ve eaten dirt, if someone had told him it could cure his gut of its gnawing ache.

There was even dessert--a mint pie on chocolate crust that Roman was permitted to eat two slices of, in addition to three whole glasses of milk. Afterward, he felt positively glorious, his belly full and heart bursting with love and happiness for his new family.

And to think, just this morning he’d been wondering how he would survive the next few days on the cold streets! How things had changed.

They moved to the living room, and he stretched out on the thick, plush carpeted floor while Patton and Logan sat together on the couch and turned on the TV to watch the news. Virgil started out on the couch, but eventually wandered over to Roman, purring. He smiled down at Roman, and Roman could do little more than smile back up at him, feeling more content than he had in years. Virgil leaned in and nuzzled his belly, where a small rounded bump was proof of Roman’s glorious meal. Roman giggled softly, rolling onto his back and spreading his thighs so Virgil could sniff his crotch. When Virgil’s tongue began licking softly at the head of Roman’s still-hard cock, Roman closed his eyes in bliss, whining happily.

After the news was over, Logan and Patton turned off the TV and joined their omegas on the floor. Roman wanted to return Virgil’s favor, but Virgil had already moved away, crawling into Patton’s lap and sighing happily as his Alpha immediately began stroking his crotch.

Logan seemed to sense Roman’s disappointment, and held out his arms for Roman to crawl into.

“Don’t take it personally,” he said. “Virgil’s very sensitive. I told you we have him on hormones for his heat cycles?” Roman nodded, and Logan continued, “Patton knows how to help him without it hurting, so when he’s this close to his heat, Patton is the only one allowed to touch him. But you’ll be able to once he’s done with his cycle, I’m sure.”

Virgil opened one eye and smirked, arching into Patton’s gentle, deft touch. “I’m sure,” he agreed.

Patton chuckled. Then he said, “So, Roman--now that we’ve gotten a decent meal into you, we should talk about what happens next.”

“What happens...next?” Roman’s heart stuttered a little and his tail stopped thumping.

Logan immediately drew him closer, into his lap, and Roman huddled against his Alpha, breathing in his comforting scent.

“He just means logistically,” Logan said, easing Roman so he sat with his back to Logan’s chest, his legs spread. Logan reached around and picked up where Virgil had left off, rubbing gently between Roman’s legs. Roman relaxed and sighed, closing his eyes.

“What...mmmn...what kind of logistics?” he asked, trying to focus around the gentle, slow pleasure that was building in his groin. When had he last been touched so freely, with such care? He couldn’t even remember.

“Well,” Logan said, “For one, my bed is just a double, which is probably not going to be big enough for both of us.”

“He has more bookshelves than furniture,” Virgil said. He’d mirrored Roman’s position in Patton’s lap, and now they were face to face, legs splayed, backs resting against their Alphas’ chests as their cocks were gently teased and massaged. Roman had never experienced such a thing before--two Alphas servicing their omegas?

Maybe he _had_ died, and this was heaven.

But then, the meaning of the rest of what Logan said hit him, and he frowned. “Why would your bed need to be bigger?” he asked. “I assume I’ll be in the omega quarters...right?”

The long pause that met his question told him he’d made another mistake. Virgil answered: “There aren’t omega quarters here.”

“Virgil has his own room,” Patton said softly. “And we can easily convert the guest bedroom into yours, too. But…”

“But you would sleep with me, most of the time,” Logan finished. “If...if you want to. It’s just...skin-to-skin contact strengthens our bond, and…”

“And it’s harder to sleep without your Alpha,” Virgil finished. His words were starting to go a little bit breathless, his eyelids fluttering up every few seconds and his body squirming and writhing slowly against Patton’s continued deft touch. He was close to an orgasm; Roman could sense it.

He wasn’t far behind himself. Logan’s hand on his crotch felt positively wonderful, and on a bold impulse, he reached down and pressed his hand over Logan’s so Logan’s palm cupped him. He began rocking his hips up and down, rubbing himself against Logan’s warm, firm skin. It felt absolutely heavenly.

“S-so...so you would want me to sleep...with you?” he panted. “Even when I’m not in heat?”

“Yes,” Logan agreed. “If you want. That way I could take care of you, and hold you, and reassure you when you needed it…”

Roman yipped softly, whining and arching, as the words made his belly spasm and his cock clench. “Oh! Oh!”

“And we could hold each other, and sleep knowing the other was near…”

“S-si--Logan!” Roman whined again, and spun in Logan’s lap, launching himself at his Alpha and wrapping his arms around him. His hips were still hunching urgently, his cock seeking contact, but for the moment, his joy overrode his need, and he hugged Logan hard, trying not to weep.

“Oh, _Roman_ …” Logan hugged him back, hard, trailing a hand down Roman’s bare back and pressing his butt in so Roman’s hips hunched against Logan’s own. Roman could feel Logan’s erection in the heavy denim of his jeans, and he whimpered again, rutting his hips against the rough hardness.

“Baby, shh, I have you,” Logan murmured. His voice sounded a little bit choked, but his hold was firm. “I have you…I love you, Ro, shh...”

Roman thrust a few more times, then shuddered, feeling himself spilling for the fifth time that evening, his cock jerking with spasms of joy. He panted, relaxing a little once the clenching in his gut had calmed a little, and looked at Logan, embarrassed.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “I don’t know why I keep doing that.”

“New bond,” Logan explained softly, reaching up and stroking Roman’s cheek again, smiling at him. “It’s perfectly normal. And yes, I want you to sleep with me, if you’re comfortable with that. You’ll have your own space, your own room, but I want you to think of my bed as yours, too. Or...I will, once I get a bigger one,” he added. “As I started to say before, I currently only have a double. It’ll be a little cramped for the first night or two, until I can get a bigger one ordered.”

Roman shrugged, a little embarrassed. “I...I won’t mind things being cramped,” he admitted. “If it means I’m close to you."

“Good,” Logan murmured, leaning up to kiss him. Roman returned the kiss eagerly, aware his Alpha’s cock was still hard and wondering if he would be permitted to assist with that. Behind him, he heard Virgil whimpering softly, and he broke the kiss long enough to whisper, “Sir? M-may...may I…?”

Logan gulped, but nodded. “Of…of course, Roman, anything you want.”

Roman drew back eagerly and leaned down, unbuckling Logan’s belt and pulling his jeans open. Logan hadn’t bothered with underwear after the incident in the bathroom, and his cock sprang free immediately, huge and smelling absolutely wonderful to Roman. He groaned, hips hunching, and closed his eyes briefly as he imagined his next heat. Logan’s cock would feel so heavenly inside him…

He shoved the thought away, and instead bent his neck and began licking at the head. Logan moaned softly, and Roman smiled before taking the head between his lips and applying suction.

“F-fuck, Roman,” Logan moaned softly, as Roman began to employ all the tricks he’d learned throughout his life as an omega. And he was gratified when Logan hissed and began pumping his seed into his mouth, only a few minutes after he’d begun his ministrations.

“God, you’re amazing at that,” Logan moaned, as he leaned back on his hands, his cock wilting between his thighs and his chest still heaving as he fought to catch his breath. Roman preened a little, beaming at his Alpha, and crawled forward to kiss his neck.

Logan laughed and grabbed him in a hug, before finally settling down again. When they glanced over at Virgil and Patton, they saw the other two had apparently finished their own play; Virgil was curled up asleep in Patton’s lap, tail twitching happily, purring in contentment.

Logan chuckled softly. “Well, I suppose we can talk more logistics another time,” he said. “Since Virgil will need to be part of the discussion, as our other resident omega.”

Patton grinned. “Sorry, guys,” he said, shrugging. “A full belly and an orgasm? He’s gonna be out for a little while.”

“That’s all right,” Logan said easily. “It’s nothing that can’t wait. Roman? Do you want to go to bed now, or watch a movie or something?”

Roman considered, then blushed. “Could...could we go to bed?” he asked. He had to admit the thought of curling up in a narrow bed with Logan was very appealing to him.

“Of course,” Logan said warmly. “It’s after nine; not exactly super late, but certainly late enough. Patton? Do you need anything before we head up?”

Patton considered, then shook his head, grabbing the remote. “Nah,” he said, turning the TV to a channel showing cartoons. “I’m good. You two sleep well!”

Logan led Roman up the stairs to his bedroom. He left the lights off, so Roman didn’t have the chance to look around much, but that was fine; he wasn’t that interested in anything but Logan right now anyway.

His master stripped down until he was as naked as Roman, then crawled onto the double bed. It was narrow, but it was plenty wide if they pressed together skin-to-skin, which they did, immediately. Roman moaned, his body shivering in bliss as he pressed into Logan’s. Suddenly, the events of the day caught up to him, and he began to weep softly.

“Roman?” Logan sounded worried, but when he went to draw back to look at Roman’s face, Roman burrowed in harder, wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist and hiding his face against his shoulder. Logan hugged him back and stroked his hair, pressing little kisses against it. “Shhh, shhh, baby, easy,” he murmured. “I’m here. I’ve got you.”

Roman wept. He wept for the life he’d lived so far, for the fear he’d felt, being left out on the streets, alone and frightened. He wept for all the litters he’d had to abandon on the steps of whatever creche he could find, and for all the times he’d watched the other omegas in his hareem be taken away forever without a backward glance. He wept for the fear he’d lived in for so long--and he wept for the miracle that had happened today, when he’d been beyond all hope, ready to lie down and die.

Mostly, though, he wept for joy: for this wonderful, amazing being who had welcomed him into his home and heart so freely. He wept for Patton and Virgil, both of whom he’d already come to love. He wept for the home he never thought he’d have.

And Logan, incredible, wonderful Logan--he just held him, stroking his hair, rubbing his back, and murmuring soft reassurances into his hair.

Roman drifted off like that, his face tear-streaked and smiling, happier than he’d ever, ever been.


	8. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman wakes up with an urgent need, and he and Logan deepen their bond in a more primal way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains watersports (urine play) and omorashi (desperation/holding urine). If you're not into that you can safely skip this chapter. The only takeaways are that Logan and Roman are crazy about each other, and Roman's previous Alphas were dicks.

Logan woke sometime later to the sounds of soft whimpers.

He was confused for a moment, before the scent of his new omega reached him, and memory flooded in--along with a pang of love that made his heart ache and his dick twitch. He opened his eyes, immediately concerned for Roman--his whimpers sounded distressed.

He turned and saw Roman lying beside him. The omega had managed to squirm out from under his blanket, but he was now curled up and shivering, whimpering in the cool air, his tail curled around his body.

Logan frowned, and immediately lifted the blanket, draping it over the omega and trying to draw him in close, but Roman was too heavy for him to move. He hesitated, reluctant to wake him up, then decided it didn’t look like he was getting a good night’s sleep anyway. He shook Roman’s shoulder, and Roman’s eyes flew open at once.

They were fearful at first, but only for a moment; after a few seconds, he relaxed, eyes filling with love and joy as a smile crossed his face. “Logan,” he moaned softly.

Logan smiled, opening his arms, and Roman slid into them immediately, tail thumping hard against the mattress. He was breathing a little bit harder than usual, and still seemed to be squirming some, and after a moment, Logan frowned. “Roman? Are...are you okay?”

Roman whimpered and nodded, and when Logan reached between them, he realized Roman’s cocklet was very hard again, and wet at the tip. He arched his eyebrows, but wrapped his arms around Roman’s waist and gently rolled them so that Logan lay beneath Roman, and Roman’s hips were held snug between Logan’s thighs.

Roman yipped softly, looking surprised, but the expression was quickly overridden with pleasure as his cocklet pressed into Logan’s crotch. He sighed, and began rutting his hips in short little thrusts, grinding himself into Logan’s own rapidly-hardening cock.

“Th-thanks,” he panted softly.

Logan nodded, stroking his hands up and down Roman’s back. “Of course,” he murmured. “It’s normal...new claiming, and all…”

And though the words were true, Logan couldn’t help but wonder a bit. Yes, newly bonded omegas tended to be particularly needy, but that was usually because they were in the midst of a heat cycle. He’d never heard of an omega bonding out of heat who was this...well...responsive. Roman seemed to need frequent gratification, which was certainly not a problem, but was intriguing. It was one more question on the growing list of them that Logan had for the omega.

But now was clearly not the time. Roman was panting softly, and after a second, he moaned and shifted, squirming until he was straddling Logan’s hips, half sitting with his hand braced on the mattress. He reached down with his other hand and fingered his cock, hips still working spasmodically. “S-sir...sir...please, please, sir...I…”

“Roman…?” Logan frowned, pushing himself half up on his elbows. “What is it? What’s the matter?”

Roman whined and pushed himself up and back so he was sitting upright, still rocking his hips against Logan’s. His face had flushed red, and his hands were now stroking his belly--specifically his low belly, which Logan realized abruptly appeared rather distended.

Logan blinked, for a moment too bewildered to figure out what was wrong. Roman wasn’t pregnant--Logan would’ve smelled it. And yes, he’d eaten plenty at dinner, but that was _hours_ ago. And he’d had plenty to dr--

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Roman was still straining, squirming desperately, cradling the little bulge of his belly and hunching his hips urgently.

“S-sir! Sir!” he cried, and now there really _were_ tears on his cheeks. “Sir, p-please. Please! Please! I can’t...I can’t hold…!”

Logan stared in wonder as Roman’s cock suddenly twitched, and an arc of clear fluid spurted out splashing down onto Logan’s belly.

Urine.

Roman wailed, his hands flying to his mouth and his whole body writhing as he hunched over hard, cutting off the stream. His hands dropped from his mouth to his crotch, and this time he cradled his cock, squeezing it urgently.

“Please, I need to...please, sir, I need to _go_ …”

It hit home then for Logan, and he sat up quickly. “Roman,” he said softly. “Can you make it to the bathroom?”

Roman whined, but whimpered and nodded. “I...I th-think s-s-so…”

“Okay. Come on.” Logan eased Roman to the side--gently, slowly--then climbed to his feet and held out his hands. Roman took them and scooted to the edge of the bed, then got to his own feet. He paused for a moment on a soft keen, clamping his thighs together and crossing his ankles, bouncing urgently. His cock bounced a little, and he reached down with one hand to grip it desperately.

“Take your time, take your time,” Logan murmured, trying to ignore his own arousal. He instead waited, while Roman got the urge under control. When Roman met his eyes and nodded, Logan began to lead him to the small bathroom off his own bedroom. It wasn’t the master bath, and as such had little more than a small vanity and sink, toilet, and shower stall, but it was closest. They made their painstaking way to the open door, with Roman pausing every few feet to double over and grip himself desperately.

Finally, finally, they were in the bathroom. Logan didn’t even bother with the toilet, instead urging Roman into the open shower stall door and stepping in with him, drawing him into his arms.

“You can let go now,” he murmured, cradling Roman in against his chest, and Roman wailed, trembling for a few seconds before finally obeying. Logan’s senses were flooded with the sudden and powerful scent of omega urine as warm wet splashed between them, flowing over his own groin and running down their legs to the tile floor. He rubbed Roman’s back, rocking him gently, as Roman released his bladder with piteous moans of relief.

It seemed to go on for ages. When Roman finally finished, there was a beat of pause and two tiny thrusts of his hips, before a small splash of orgasm fluid followed the torrent of pee. Logan closed his eyes against the throbbing spike of arousal that spasmed in his groin in response, forcing his own urges down.

At last, Roman stood, panting and shaking but calmer. “Th-thank you,” he moaned softly. “S-sir, thank you, thank you so much...thank you…”

“Shh, shh,” Logan murmured, reaching behind Roman to grip the handle of the shower. He turned it on warm sighed as the water poured over them, washing away the lingering scent. After Roman had calmed some, Logan reached up and stroked his hair. “Did your previous Alphas require this?”

Roman lifted his head and tilted it curiously. “Require...sir?”

“Just Logan,” Logan reminded him gently. He let his hands slide up Roman’s neck and bowed his head, resting it against Roman’s brow. “Did they require permission?”

“Permission to what, si--Logan?”

“To relieve yourself,” Logan said. “To pee, Roman.”

“Oh.” Roman flushed, tucking his head in against Logan’s shoulder in a gesture that Logan was coming to understand meant the omega was feeling shy or embarrassed. “Y-yes...yes, s--Logan. They wanted submission displays.”

Logan frowned, drawing Roman in tighter against himself, hugging him hard. Submission displays, while common enough during a heat, were never _required_ of omegas, and definitely not _all the time_. They were supposed to be a gift--a demonstration of devotion from the omega to their alpha. What the hell kind of Alphas had Roman been with? “Well,” he said softly, “you are not required to do that here.”

“What...what do you mean?” Roman said timidly.

“I mean,” Logan said firmly, “that when you need to pee, you may pee. No matter what time it is, no matter where I am."

“Oh.”

Logan frowned. Did Roman sound a little bit...sad? He decided to clarify: “Roman...sweetheart, If you _want_ to put on a display, you are welcome to do so. I would very much enjoy it, from time to time. But you are not required to do it _every time you pee_.”

Roman was still for a very long time, but he didn’t pull away, so Logan counted that as a good sign. His omega seemed to be thinking things over.

Finally, he spoke: “So I...I may...pee...into the toilet?” he sounded uncertain. “Whenever I need?”

“Yes,” Logan said, heart cracking just a little bit more. “Of _course_. Any time you need. And...and if you _want_ to submit in that way...just tell me, okay? You don’t have to let it get that bad first.”

“Oh. I…” Roman blushed, drawing back a little, and Logan realized his mistake.

“Unless...unless you…” it was his turn to blush. “R-roman? Do you...um. Do you enjoy...holding it…?”

Roman blushed harder, squirming a little, but shrugged and nodded. “The...the other omegas and I would...have contests,” he admitted. “It...it would feel so good, waiting for the Alphas, letting the pressure build…” he bit his lip. “But...but sometimes...it wasn’t so good. Sometimes it hurt. Usually when the Alphas were punishing us.”

“Punishing you?” Logan said softly.

“Yes.” Roman sighed, glancing up at Logan. “They’d have us hold it for...for days, sometimes. It would hurt, after awhile. I...I didn’t like _that_.” He looked around suddenly, as if worried one of his old Alphas might appear and punish him for admitting to disliking punishment.

Logan’s heart broke at last. “Oh, Roman,” he whispered, drawing Roman in against himself again, hugging him hard. “Roman, my sweetheart...my darling, listen to me. I will _never_ ask you to do something you don’t want to do, _especially_ if it is going to hurt you in any way. If you enjoy submission displays, that is absolutely fine--but please, please, know that I only want you to do them if they make _you_ happy, too. And if…” he blushed, but continued: “If you want to be told to hold it, sometimes--for fun, because you _enjoy_ it--then I’m happy to oblige, but we’re going to make sure you have a safeword so I know the moment you need to really let go. Okay?”

Roman was silent, arms winding around Logan’s waist, but he nodded at last. “I...I don’t know how you’re real,” he murmured, turning his head and pressing his lips shyly to Logan’s neck. “I’ve...never known an Alpha like you, Logan.”

Logan swallowed hard, the broken pieces of his heart knitting themselves back together just so they could melt at how _sweet_ Roman really was. He tilted his head back and let Roman nuzzle and suckle at his neck, stroking the omega’s hair while he did so. Between his legs, his cock, which had softened a little, began to harden again. “Mmm,” he sighed softly. “Then you have not known enough decent Alphas,” he said, leaning back against the shower wall and drawing Roman in against him. Roman came eagerly, snuggling between Logan’s thighs, pressing his crotch to Logan’s.

“I skipped straight to the best of all,” Roman insisted, licking at Logan’s neck now in little dabs. “Please...please, may I…?”

“Anything,” Logan groaned softly. “Anything you want, Roman.”

Roman sighed and knelt between Logan’s legs on the shower floor, leaning forward and breathing deeply of the scent at his groin. Logan whimpered, glad he was leaning against the wall; otherwise, the needy look on Roman’s face might have made him collapse.

“Sir,” Roman breathed reverently, and for once, Logan didn’t correct him. Instead, he let his head fall back against the shower stall as Roman began to lap at his cock, then drew it into his mouth.

It didn’t take long. Roman truly was excellent at this. Soon--almost too soon--his knees wobbled and his balls tightened and he barely had time to choke out a warning before he was coming. Far from pulling away, Roman drew him deeper, burrowing into his groin and letting Logan’s cock slide deep into his throat, and Logan sobbed and immediately came a second time from the hot, wet contractions of Roman swallowing around the head of his cock.

“God, you’re amazing,” Logan whined, as Roman drew away from him but remained on his knees.

Roman gazed up at him, and the adoring look in his eyes made something possessive awaken inside Logan. He felt a sharp insistent spike of need in his own bladder, and swallowed, surprised at the impulse that had come over him.

But…

“Roman,” he said, voice questioning. “I...I want to…” he reached down and took his cock in hand, aiming it at Roman in question. “I want to mark you.”

Roman’s eyes went huge. He moaned and sat back, legs open wide, putting his body on display. “Please, Logan,” he begged. _“Please_.”

Logan groaned and planted his feet wide, and released his bladder, the sharp tang of his urine made sharper by his possessive intent. His urine arced out and splashed onto Roman’s neck, and Roman tipped his head back in bliss as Logan adjusted his aim and marked him thoroughly from chest to groin. Though the hot water of the shower washed it away quickly, his scent markers lingered in the air, strong and clear, and Logan couldn’t help but moan: any Alpha within a 10-block radius would know without question _exactly_  who this beautiful omega belonged to.

He finished by letting the last of his pee trickle over Roman’s cock, which Roman was now rubbing furiously, and when the stream landed on Roman’s crotch, the omega arched and came again.

Logan shook his head, making a mental note to destroy his suppressors immediately, before gently reaching down and helping Roman back to his feet. They stood under the pounding water for a long time, until it started going cold, just holding each other and trading the occasional kiss under the stream.

The sky was starting to turn grey on the horizon before they finally staggered back to bed and curled up together, exhausted but happier than either could remember being for a very long time.

*


	9. A morning tryst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Roman enjoy some morning pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blow jobs, cum play, swallowing, knot mention

The next morning, Logan didn’t wake until nearly 10:30--far later than his usual time. He couldn’t bring himself to mind, however, because pressed to his side was a very warm, very pliant, very cuddly omega who still bore the scent markers of their early-hour activities. He blushed, remembering the surge of powerful arousal that had come over him when he’d marked Roman--the way the omega had groaned, as Logan’s pheromone-saturated urine had trickled down his torso and over his groin. Logan blushed, feeling a throb in his own loins as he turned toward his omega and gathered him closer.

Roman pressed in against him immediately, letting Logan know the omega wasn’t asleep. He smiled, stroking Roman’s hair gently and pressing a kiss to his brow. “Good morning, love,” he murmured.

Roman whimpered happily, tail thumping at the endearment. “Good morning, sir,” he murmured. Logan thought about correcting him, but didn’t; he could tell that now, the word was offered not in supplication, but joyous submission and adoration. It was Roman’s own pet name for him.

Besides, he’d be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on.

He groaned in response, pressing his hips forward against Roman’s and smiling as the head of Roman’s cock nudged his own. His hips rocked once, and Roman’s immediately began to thrust in counterpoint.

But before they could really start building a rhythm, Logan drew away, pushing himself up and bracing himself over Roman’s body.

“Roman,” he said, “I’d like to do something.”

Roman tilted his head, face open and trusting. “Okay.”

Logan arched his eyebrows. “Don’t you want to know what it is?”

Roman shrugged. “If you want to tell me,” he said.

Logan frowned. “Roman, you know you’re allowed to say no if I ever want to do anything that you don’t like, right?”

Roman considered for a moment, then said, “Yes. But I can’t think of a single thing you might want that I wouldn’t like.”

Logan softened, and leaned in to press a long, gentle kiss to Roman’s mouth. Roman opened to him and kissed back enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Logan’s shoulders. Logan had braced himself above Roman, so their bodies weren’t touching, but Logan felt something nudge his groin and realized Roman had arched his body completely off the bed, seeking contact. He drew back from the kiss and glanced down as Roman’s body eased back onto the mattress, muscled abs rippling gracefully.

“Sorry,” Roman said sheepishly, but Logan shook his head.

“God, don’t be,” he said, leaning in for another kiss and this time, pressing down, dragging his hard cock over Roman’s crotch. “That was really hot,” he breathed when he drew away. “You are so gorgeous, you know that?”

Roman whimpered, gripping Logan’s arms and thrusting his hips up again needily. Logan fought back the urge to respond by grinding into him, reminding himself he had a goal this morning.

He pulled back, swallowing at the whine in Roman’s throat, and said, “Roman. I want to suck you.”

Roman’s eyes went wide, and he propped himself up on his elbows. “You...you want to...r-really?”

Logan nodded, sitting back so he was straddling Roman’s thighs and gently petting his omega’s crotch. “Yes,” he said. “May I?”

Roman looked embarrassed, but nodded, settling back after a moment’s hesitation. He was blushing hard, his neck and chest flushed, and he said, “No….no Alpha has ever…wanted that,” he mumbled.

Logan sighed. He knew there were plenty of Alphas--even ones that otherwise treated their omegas well--who would agree with Roman. Stimulation of an omega’s genitals was considered a secondary priority, and usually one left to other omegas. It was generally thought by those Alphas that breeding them through heat cycles was sufficient.

“Roman,” he said softly. “I know you may not have had much access to media in your previous home, but have you ever heard of the Reinhurst experiments?”

Roman tilted his head, and shook it after a moment. “N-no, sir,” he said apologetically.

Logan began gently stroking Roman’s tiny cock. “It was a series of experiments done by Claud Reinhurst in the seventies,” he said. “In it, he had a group of mated Alpha and omega couples volunteer to be split into test groups. In one group, omgas received genital stimulation from their Alphas; in the other, stimulation was either self-administered or, in multi-omega households, provided by other omegas only.”

He looked down at Roman’s cock. The head was shining and wet already, and the incredible scent of Roman’s submissive fluids met Logan’s nostrils. He breathed deeply and smiled, tugging the tiny cock. It was barely an inch long, really no more than the head of a cock with the tiniest bit of shaft, but it was wide, and very sensitive; Roman jerked and moaned when Logan swiped his thumb over the leaking slit.

“They found,” he said, as he scooted down the bed so he could lie down between Roman’s spread thighs, “that omegas who received regular genital stimulation from their Alphas produced less cortisone--that’s the hormone released during stress--and self-reported significantly higher levels of happiness and confidence in the bond with their Alpha than those who did not. The Alphas were also more likely to have lower blood pressure, a lower resting heart-rate, and higher average hours of restful sleep per night. Do you understand?”

Roman nodded, his hips rolling in tiny little undulations under Logan’s teasing fingers. “Y-yes, sir,” he panted. “I...I do.”

“So you’ll believe me when I tell you that not only do I truly want to do this for you because I love you and want you to feel pleasure, but that it is also a benefit to me.”

Roman blushed, but smiled shyly and nodded. “Y-yes,” he whispered.

“Good,” Logan said, and without further preamble, he leaned down and took the tiny cock into his mouth, sucking hard.

Roman howled, hips arching so hard that Logan had to reach up and press them back down onto the bed. He held the omega in place gently, as Roman’s hips began to undulate against Logan’s lips and tongue. Logan closed his eyes, breathing in deeply of the enticing scents coming from Roman’s groin. He burrowed into the soft skin there, opening his mouth and easing the two tight orbs of Roman’s testicles into his mouth as well. He moaned as he dragged his tongue over them and felt Roman shudder.

He wanted to drag things out, and tease Roman for hours, and he vowed to himself he would--soon. But right now, Roman was far too close, and Logan was too worked up, and there was no stopping the inevitable as Roman sobbed and climaxed into Logan’s mouth, the thin, sweet omega fluid coating Logan’s tongue. He moaned and swallowed lovingly, reaching down between his own legs and squeezing his cock, feeling the knot at its base beginning to swell in warning. He drew away while Roman was still panting and knee-walked up until he was braced over Roman’s chest, then roughly pumped himself until his cock shuddered and spurted its much stronger fluids over Roman’s chest and belly. Roman whimpered, reaching down to massage the fluids into his skin, then gathered some into his hand. While Logan watched, the omega reached down and rubbed it into his groin, massaging it into his cocklet and balls until he was completely coated in the scent of Logan’s cum.

Logan groaned and leaned down for another long, slow kiss. “You’re incredible,” he whispered when he drew away.

Roman smiled back up at him. “So are you,” he said. “God, I love you, sir.”

Logan’s heart stuttered, and he smiled, wrapping Roman in a tight hug. “I love you, too.”


	10. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Logan eat breakfast. Patton has a surprise.

It was close to 11:30 by the time they finally wandered into the kitchen. Logan blushed when Virgil arched his eyebrows at him, but the feline omega simply smiled and shook his head, climbing down from the counter on which he’d been perched.

“Good morning,” he purred to both of them, moving forward. “Are you hungry? Patton left some extra pancake batter in the fridge, and there’s bacon thawed in the meat drawer if you want it.”

“Oh. Uh.” Logan had been about to refuse, but he remembered that just because he wasn’t a breakfast person, that didn’t mean he shouldn’t be encouraging Roman to eat. His omega needed to put some weight back on. “Yes,” he said, and Roman’s tail began to wag gently. “I’ll get that started. Roman, do you want some scrambled eggs, too?”

Roman said, “Whatever you’re going to have, sir.”

Logan nodded, moving to the fridge and pulling out the needed ingredients. He cracked a few eggs into a mixing bowl and added cheese and cream, then whipped them into a bubbly froth. Virgil got out two frying pans and sprayed them with grease, and they were already warming on the stovetop when Logan approached with his batter, egg mixture, and package of thawed bacon strips.

“Thank you,” he said to the feline, who shrugged and nodded.

Roman, who had been standing awkwardly out of the way, said, “Should...should I do something?”

Logan thought about saying no, but thought better of it. He didn’t want Roman to feel like a guest, being waited on hand and foot; he wanted him to feel like the member of the family he was now. “If you want to get some glasses out of the cabinet and pour us some juice, that would be great, Roman,” he said. “Virgil can show you where they are.”

Roman did so, and set the table as well, while Logan cooked up three large pancakes for each of them. They weren’t as evenly golden brown as Patton’s always were, nor as perfectly circular, but he thought they weren’t half bad. The bacon he let go a bit crispier than he meant to, and the eggs were ever so slightly runny, but in the end, he thought it was a passable meal.

He brought the food to the table, and urged Roman to dig in, which the omega did, happily. And from the look of bliss on his face as he crunched through the bacon and scooped large bites of scrambled egg into his mouth, Logan hadn’t done a half-bad job.

“Did you eat today?” he asked Virgil, after he’d finished his own breakfast and had retired to sipping on coffee.

Virgil shook his head. “Too close,” he said. “I had a supplement shake.”

Logan nodded. Virgil’s heat was going to hit him any time now, possibly even today, and the last thing he was going to want was a fully belly. Even for omegas with normal heat cycles, that would be uncomfortable. For Virgil? It would be extra agony. And the feline had suffered enough.

“Where’s Patton?” he asked.

“He wanted to run out and grab a few things,” Virgil said with an easy shrug. “Said he’d be back in a few hours.”

“He’s braving shopping on the Saturday before Christmas eve?” Logan shook his head. “Whatever he needed, it must’ve been important.”

Virgil gave a pointed glance at Roman, who was crunching through a second helping of bacon, and nodded. “It was. But he should be back soon.”

As if on cue, the door opened, and Virgil’s ears perked forward. Patton was coming through the door, weighted down with several huge plastic shopping bags and a large, flat box. He was grunting with effort, and Virgil immediately abandoned his mug and hurried to the door, taking a few of the bags out of his Alpha’s arms. Patton’s cheeks were ruddy with cold and his glasses were quickly fogging over, which made Virgil giggle; he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Patton’s mouth, which his Alpha returned happily.

Logan rose to his feet. “Do you need some help?” At the table, Roman’s ears perked as well, but Logan waved him back to his seat when he began to rise.

“Yes, actually, that’d be great,” Patton said. “Virgil, will you give those bags to Logan? And take Roman to the bath upstairs, please? When he’s done eating, of course. Good morning, Roman!”

Roman blushed. “Good morning, sir.”

“Just Patton,” Patton assured him with a friendly smile. “Logan?”

Logan drained the last of the coffee from his mug and moved to take the bags from Virgil. Patton angled his head to the downstairs guest room, and Logan followed, casting a reassuring glance at Roman when he heard the tiniest whine escape the omega’s throat. Roman looked embarrassed, slapping a hand over his mouth, but Logan simply smiled at him, all the more moved by the omega’s clear devotion.

When they got into the bedroom, he set the bag down. “What is all this?” he asked.

“You owe me,” Patton said in response, grinning broadly at Logan. “They’re Christmas presents for Roman. Mostly. I have a few other things in there too. But we’ll get to that.”

“Christmas presents?” Logan said in awe, as he pulled out the item on the top of the closest bag (what turned out to be a large, red blanket, warm and incredibly soft. Beneath it, a matching cushion with golden fringe was currently compressed in an air-tight plastic bag.

“Yes,” Patton said. “I didn’t want him to be the only one with nothing to open on Monday.”

“Oh, _Patton_ ,” Logan breathed, as he drew out the next items--a pair of headphones and a new phone.

“I added a second omega line to our plan. And I got him a laptop, too,” Patton said, setting the flat box on the bed. “Virgil said he’d show him how to use it, if he doesn’t know.”

“Wow,” Logan said, trailing his fingertips over the box. He spun abruptly and grabbed Patton in a huge hug, which made Patton yelp in surprise--Logan wasn’t usually one for physical displays. However, after a brief second, he chuckled and wrapped his arms around Logan in turn.

“Thank you,” Logan whispered, feeling choked. “Thank you so much.”

“Think nothing of it,” Patton said cheerfully. He drew away from Logan and cupped his cheeks between his frozen palms, leaning in to kiss him chastely. “He’s a part of our family now. He deserves the best. Well,” he added, “ _more_ of the best. He’s already got _you_.”

Logan blushed and drew away, but grinned at Patton. “He’s got both of us,” he said firmly. “And Virgil too.” A thought struck him, and he said, “Speaking of which, why did you want him to take Roman to the bath?”

Patton arched his eyebrows. “Well, for a couple of reasons,” he said. “First of all, you two aren’t subtle. I can get a pretty good picture of everything you did last night by smell alone.”

Logan’s mouth dropped open, his cheeks flushing hotly. “We...we rinsed,” he said weakly. “In the shower.”

“I’m certain you did. But without soap it didn’t do much to get rid of the scent. Your claim on him is pretty vehement.”

Logan groaned, but laughed. “Okay. Fair enough. But that doesn’t really answer my question. Why the bath? Wouldn’t a shower do?”

“No,” Patton said, reaching down for something that Logan hadn’t seen him carry in. But when he picked it up now, Logan’s eyes went wide: it was a small, black doctor's satchel, like the one Patton used to carry every day, but that Logan hadn’t seen in ages.

“Patton?”

“I borrowed it,” he said softly. “From a buddy of mine. He’s not going to be making any rounds again until Tuesday so he said it’d be fine, as long as I brought it back by then.”

Logan reached out and touched the bag lightly, feeling his throat tightening again gratefully. “And Virgil--?”

“I gave him the soap,” Patton said, smiling. “When he came to say hello. He’s going to help Roman get cleaned up.”

“God.” Logan wiped at his eyes, then grabbed Patton in another tight hug. Patton laughed, hugging him back again hard. “Having an omega agrees with you,” he murmured into Logan’s shoulder. “I’ve never seen you this affectionate.”

Logan simply shrugged and smiled. Patton was right: having Roman agreed with him quite well indeed.

*

Roman watched as the other two disappeared, feeling a bit anxious, but when he looked at Virgil, the feline was smiling at him.

“Are you almost done eating?” he said.

Roman glanced down at his plate. While there were still eggs and half his pancakes on it, he knew he couldn’t eat another bite. He hated to waste food, but if he tried to eat any more he would probably explode.

“I’m done,” he agreed, hoping the feline wouldn’t be angry at his wastefulness.

But Virgil simply nodded. “Leave the leftovers,” he said. “Patton and Logan will take care of them. Patton wants me to do something for you.”

Roman tilted his head curiously. “Oh?”

“Follow me.”

Roman obeyed, following Virgil upstairs into the main bathroom. He hadn’t been here yet, and when he stepped inside, his jaw dropped. Now he understood why Logan had apologized for the size of the downstairs tub: which it had seemed huge to him, it was absolutely dwarfed by this one.

“It’s a swimming pool!” he cried, and Virgil laughed.

“Not quite,” the feline said. “But it is nice, isn’t it? Patton had it installed for me. Being submerged helps my heats a little.”

Roman stared at the gigantic Jacuzzi in awe. Imagine having an Alpha who cared so much about you that they would buy something like this!

“We’re going to use it,” Virgil told him. He moved to the faucet on the side and turned it on, then pushed a button; instantly, five other jets began pumping hot water into the tub, and it began to fill quickly.

“We are?”

“Yes.” Virgil lifted his hand, showing Roman something that had been cupped in his palm. “Do you know what this is?”

Roman looked at the small bar, and nodded immediately. “Pheromone-masking soap,” he said softly. He’d had to use it before, on occasion, back...back with his first Alphas. Usually when multiples wanted to breed him and didn’t want the smell of another Alpha on him.

“Right.” Virgil nodded toward the tub. “I’m going to help you use it. We need to get you as scent-less as possible.”

“Wh...why?” Roman said, suddenly terrified. The breakfast he’d just consumed roiled dangerously in his stomach, and he felt himself shrinking back from Virgil a little. Was Logan revoking his claim…?

Virgil’s eyes went wide. “Oh! No, no, not for anything bad. Patton wants to examine you, that’s all.”

Roman’s fears subsided a little, and his tummy settled, but he was still confused. “Examine me?”

“Patton is a doctor,” Virgil said proudly. “An obstetrician, specifically. Or...he was, before he claimed me. But he still knows how to do an exam on an omega who’s recently given birth.”

Roman blinked, too startled for a moment to process everything else Virgil had said (an Alpha doctor?). “How does he know I’ve recently given birth?”

“I told him,” Virgil said softly. He held up a hand, jaw firming, when Roman opened his mouth to speak. “I know you said not to,” he said, “but that’s not the kind of thing you want to hide from your Alpha. They need to know so they can take care of you.” He swished his tail a little bit defiantly, waiting for Roman to speak.

But Roman wasn’t angry. “They...they both know?” he said nervously. Logan had told him he could tell it had been relatively recent, but did he realize just _how_ recent…?

“They do by now,” Virgil agreed. “Patton’s going to tell Logan. It’s okay, though,” he said softly. “They just want to take care of you. And so do I. Okay?” He held up the soap.

Roman hesitated, chewing his lip, then finally nodded once. “Okay,” he said softly. “Just...they’re not mad?”

“Of course not,” Virgil assured him gently. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Roman, cuddling up against him, and Roman curled into Virgil’s warm nakedness, comforted by him. “They love you, Roman. So do I.”

“I love you too,” Roman whispered, hugging Virgil hard. The omega purred, sliding a leg between Roman’s thighs and pressing into his groin. Roman’s cocklet began to stiffen immediately, responding to the warm, smooth flesh rubbing against it.

Then Virgil pulled away. “Now come on,” he said. “Let’s get you clean.”


	11. Bathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman spend some time in the bath together. EXPLICIT

The bath water was deliciously warm but not painfully so. Roman sank into it, groaning in delight, and smiled when Virgil crawled in after him. The tub really was huge; though not quite a swimming pool as he’d first declared, it was easily large enough for all four of them to sit comfortably without touching, and in the middle, at its deepest, Roman was pretty sure he could stand upright and have the water reach his neck.

Right now, though, he stayed on the edge, seated on one of the tiered benches that surrounded the tub. He sighed, then groaned, when Virgil pushed another button and a series of underwater jets suddenly turned on. One of them, just behind him, sent a warm, firm jet of water against his back, and it felt like a gentle massage. He closed his eyes and leaned back, spreading his legs and reaching down to rub himself gently.

Virgil moved up beside him, crawling into his lap and hugging him. “Those jets feel great, don’t they?” he purred. Roman nodded vehemently, and Virgil smiled. “Let me show you something,” he said.

He tugged Roman away from the wall, then turned him around. “Kneel here,” he said, guiding Roman into position. “And spread your legs--there, like that. Now…” he reached down and pressed a button in the wall of the tub, and the original set of jets turned off, but a second set turned on--a set that was lower on the wall. Roman’s eyes flew open as he realized one of these jets was aimed right at his crotch.

He yelped, hips immediately lurching forward as the bubbling stream of water began to massage his cock. He panted softly, his arousal ratcheting up immediately at the incredible sensations. “Oh!’ he breathed. “Oh, that’s...that feels…”

“Good, right?” Virgil purred, and Roman realized Virgil himself had knelt in a similar position in front of another of the jets. “I use them when I’m too close to my heat to touch myself.”

Roman recalled Logan’s words about Virgil being too sensitive for most people to touch when he was this close to his heat. He frowned, drawing back from the jet (and ignoring the pang of protest in his cock at the loss of sensation).

“Virgil?” he said, hesitant.

“Mmm?” Virgil’s reply was lazy and distracted, his head arched back and his eyes closed as he let the jets continue to massage him.

“Logan said Patton could touch you without it hurting,” Roman said. He hesitated again, and Virgil opened his eyes, glancing sideways at him. “Could...could you teach me how?”

Virgil blinked, surprised, drawing away from the jet. “You want to learn to touch me when I’m in heat?”

Roman nodded, embarrassed, but determined. “I want to help you through your heat,” he said. “And if Patton is breeding you, he’ll be too distracted to touch you properly, won’t he?”

“I...well, yes…”

“But it helps,” Roman continued. “I’m sure it helps. There were a few omegas in my original harem...they had difficult heats, too. Not like yours,” he added quickly, “but...difficult. And we would help them, by...by taking care of them in front while the Alphas bred them.” He blushed, but barreled on, determined. “I want to help _you_.”

Virgil drew away from the jet, looking thoughtful, then nodded once. “Okay,” he said slowly. “If...if you promise to stop if I say stop, and not to be...offended, if it doesn’t work.”

“Of course!” Roman agreed, giddy joy welling inside him. “I promise. Of course!”

Virgil bit his lip and nodded again, swimming forward until he was in front of Roman. “Okay,” he murmured. “So...um. Here.” He guided them both until Roman was sitting on another of the ledges, a jet pounding pleasantly at the muscles in the small of his back. Virgil crawled into his lap, straddling him, and leaned in to kiss him, long and slow and deep. Roman moaned as Virgil licked the inside of his mouth in sweet little dabs for several moments, then finally drew away again.

“It works best if I’m relaxed,” he explained. “Kissing relaxes me. Is that…?”

“It’s fine,” Roman said. “It’s _wonderful_.” He hadn’t ever been kissed so much as he’d been in the last few days, and he was quickly getting addicted to it.

Virgil smiled, leaning in again, and for several long moments, they did nothing else. Virgil was an incredible kisser, and Roman was doing his best to follow along, learning from Virgil’s movements: licking the roof of Virgil’s mouth, stroking his tongue along Virgil’s, sucking on his lower lip as they drew apart after long, breathless minutes. Roman’s cock was throbbing now, but he steadfastly ignored it, eager instead to learn how he could help Virgil.

Virgil sighed, leaning in and hugging Roman, pressing their chests together for a moment. He reached down between them and rubbed Roman’s crotch, and Roman grunted in pleasure, thrusting gently.

Then Virgil pulled away, and turned so his back was to Roman’s chest. He settled in against him, his tail curling itself under Roman’s thighs, and his ass pressing in, a pleasant pressure against Roman’s crotch. His legs he hooked around the outside of Roman’s, so his were braced wide open.

“It’s...easier this way,” he murmured, ears flicking back toward Roman, and Roman leaned in and nuzzled the back of Virgil’s neck, kissing the nape.

“Show me,” he murmured.

Virgil nodded, and reached back, taking Roman’s hands in his own. He drew them around and pressed one to his belly, then shyly took Roman’s other hand--his right, the one he favored--down to his crotch.

“It’s best to start at the base,” Virgil murmured. “Just two fingers...there.”

Roman took the root of Virgil’s little cock between his thumb and forefinger. “Like this?”

Virgil nodded. “Mmhm. Now squeeze--just a little...and move, but...don’t slide your fingers up and down the skin. Keep them where they are...just let the skin move.”

Roman frowned, but nodded, moving his hand a little up and down, pressing into Virgil’s groin then moving back up. He felt the skin sliding softly over the hard column of flesh beneath, and Virgil moaned, arching slowly and letting his head fall back against Roman’s shoulder.

“Like this?” Roman whispered, and Virgil nodded.

“Uh huh,” he panted, voice a little higher. “S’good...s’good, Ro.”

Roman nuzzled Virgil’s neck, pressing little licking kisses to the skin there, and Virgil tipped his head to give him better access.

“Squeeze...now squeeze...a little...tighter,” Virgil grunted after a few minutes. “Just a little. And let your fingers slide just...a bit…”

Roman did so, but on the first pass, his hand slipped and moved further than he intended, his fingers nearly brushing the head. Virgil hissed and Roman pulled his hand away immediately. “Sorry! I’m sorry.”

Virgil shook his head, grimacing, but relaxed after a second. “It’s okay,” he said, still squirming in Roman’s lap needily. “Just...not quite that much, okay?”

“Got it,” Roman agreed immediately. “May I…?”

“Yes.”

Roman returned his hand to its work, and this time, he was able to control the movement, letting his thumb and forefinger slide just the barest fraction of an inch along the base of the shaft, up and down, up and down.

Virgil began panting heavily again. “Yes,” he whispered. “Now...like that...but start easing up on how tight you squeeze. And start going faster.”

Roman did so, paying careful attention to Virgil’s responses and letting them guide his movements as he eased up the pressure but began to work the little cock faster and faster. Soon his hand was a blur of movement, tiny but rapid up-and-down strokes that put only the barest of pressure against the shaft. Virgil was squirming in response, practically writhing, but he didn’t seem to be in pain. Roman was amazed: he’d never known anyone quite so sensitive. He felt like his hand was barely even making contact with Virgil’s skin, but it was clear the feline was moments from orgasm.

“Roman...Roman...oh!” Virgil whined, hips rolling sinuously. “Yeah...like that...yeah, yeah, faster, _faster_ …”

Roman whimpered with effort, focusing, and tried to move his hand as fast as he could without losing control.

“My...my balls...touch...squeeze them...gentle…” Virgil panted out instructions, and Roman moved his other hand from Virgil’s spasming belly to cradle the small tight orbs beneath his cock. He cupped them in his hand and squeezed gently, a steady pressure.

“Now...rub...behind,” Virgil whined. “Push in! Behind...behind them...hard, please…!”

Roman obeyed, and pressed his fingers in just behind Virgil’s balls. He hesitated, not sure how hard Virgil wanted him to push, but when Virgil growled in frustration, he increased the pressure until Virgil was yowling.

“Coming! Coming!” The other omega cried, and his body snapped bow-string taut into an arch, freezing in place, except his cock, which Roman felt twitching. He froze on instinct too, just holding the small shaft as it jerked and spilled its offerings into the tub. It went on for several long moments, and Virgil’s body was trembling, every muscle furiously tight.

Then it was over, and Virgil said, “Oh…” in a soft, high-pitched voice, his body relaxing back against Roman’s.

Roman’s cock throbbed hard, eager for attention and very excited about what it had just witnessed, but he continued to ignore it in favor of cradling the feline in against his chest, hugging him from behind and nuzzling his neck.

“Was...did I...was that…?”

Virgil mewled softly, squirming around in Roman’s arms until he faced him and wrapping himself around him, hugging him tight.

“So good, Roman,” he whispered, voice still oddly high and needy. “So good. So good. So good.”

Roman whimpered and wrapped his arms around Virgil’s slim body, kissing his neck, his shoulder, anywhere he could reach. His cock throbbed again abruptly, and he felt it spasm in a soft orgasm of its own, responding to the praise alone. He whimpered again and hunched his hips, riding the pleasant little waves, and Virgil began to purr. He reached down between them and toyed with Roman’s cock, rubbing the slit until it spurted again in another little orgasm.

Then he drew away and smiled at Roman. “I love you so much, Roman,” he said softly. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Under the water, Roman’s tail wagged fervently, and he smiled up at the other omega, unable to believe how his luck had turned around so completely in the last twenty four hours.

“Me, too,” he said agreed.

*


	12. The Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton examines Roman.

They did eventually get around to getting Roman cleaned up. Virgil was gentle with the soap, and very thorough, making sure to get all of Roman’s skin lathered and rinsed. He paid special attention to the places that emitted stronger scent: Roman’s armpits, his groin, and his opening. Roman found himself arching under the gentle touch, and he was panting, his cock gently throbbing and hard once more by the time Virgil was finished.

Virgil giggled and tickled the head lightly, but didn’t do anything more before drawing away.

“Patton will want to take a sample of your fluids when you come,” he said. “We’ll leave you ready for him.”

The reminder of the upcoming examination made Roman’s cock soften a little, and his ears drooped slightly. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Patton, but he hadn’t had any time alone with him since he’d arrived, not like he had with Virgil and Logan, and he was a nervous.

But Virgil simply smiled and kissed him, slow and soft and deep.

“Don’t worry,” he murmured, then climbed out of the huge tub and beckoned Roman to follow.

Roman did, and Virgil used a gigantic fluffy towel to pat him down gently. He rubbed the tender flesh between Roman’s legs and Roman sighed, hardening a bit again, and starting to thrust his hips into the soft texture of the towel. But Virgil again pulled away before Roman could find his release.

“Okay,” he said, drawing back and nodding at Roman in approval. “You’re ready.”

He led Roman out of the bathroom and directly to one of the downstairs bedrooms. Roman realized quickly it was a guest room, based on the dusty, unused scent of the sheets and furniture.

Patton was already there waiting for him. The Alpha smiled at him, and at Virgil, leaning in to kiss the feline Omega briefly before sending him on his way with a gentle pat to his bottom. Virgil mewled and strutted from the room, tail lashing expressively, and Roman was reminded again just how close Virgil was to his heat.

He felt a prickle of guilt, looking up at Patton. “I’m...I’m sorry to be so much trouble,” he offered, knowing that Patton would probably rather be with Virgil right now than dealing with him.

Patton looked surprised. “It’s no trouble at all,” he said. “In fact, it’s quite the opposite. I wanted to thank _you_.”

Roman blinked. “Me?”

Patton smiled, and it lit up his face, making his eyes crinkle warmly. Roman felt the fear in his gut melting away under the warmth of that smile.

“Yes, you,” Patton said. He held out a hand, and Roman took it, allowing himself to be drawn into a warm, gentle hug. Patton’s shirt and trousers were soft against Roman’s bare, still-damp skin, and he sighed at the comforting scent of the Alpha.

“I’ve never seen Logan so happy,” Patton murmured, rubbing his hands up and down Roman’s back. “He deserves so much, and I’m so grateful to see he’s finally as happy as he deserves. And that’s because of you, Roman.”

Roman blushed, but burrowed deeper into the embrace. “I love him,” he murmured.

Patton gave Roman another gentle squeeze, then gently drew away. “I know you do,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss Roman’s cheek. Roman blushed, and behind him, his tail wagged gently.

“Now,” Patton said. “Let’s take a look at you, okay?”

Roman nodded and allowed Patton to guide him into the small guest bathroom--the same one he’d been in the night before. It was hard to believe he’d only been with the others for a day! It felt like it had been a lifetime.

Patton had Roman step onto the scale first, and made a note of Roman’s weight, then nodded his head toward the queen-sized bed in the bedroom.

Roman sat down on the edge, and Patton donned a pair of latex gloves and began his examination. He attached something to the end of Roman’s finger-- “A pulse oxymetry,” he explained with a kind smile when Roman looked at it in bewilderment. “It tells me how well oxygenated your blood is. It also measures your heart rate.” He made note of both of these things, then used a cuff and a stethoscope to take Roman’s blood pressure.

When he was finished with that, he began his examination. He first looked into Roman’s eyes with a small light, having Roman follow the light with his eyes; he had him stick out his tongue and say ‘aah,’ while he depressed it with a flat wooden tongue depressor. He gently pressed his fingers to the sides of Roman’s neck to check his lymph nodes for inflammation, and used a stethoscope to listen to his breathing and his heartbeat. He checked his reflexes in Roman’s wrists, knees, and behind his ankles, then nodded in satisfaction.

“You’re in remarkably good health, all things considered,” he said, pulling off his gloves and smiling up at Roman. “I’ll want to see you put on about twenty pounds, at least, but I think we can help you with that. I imagine your weight has more to do with lack of access to food than anything else.”

Roman shrugged and nodded. It was true: he’d definitely had no trouble keeping on muscle and healthy weight when he’d been with his old harem. It was only on the streets that he’d found himself scrounging for enough to get by. Having the pups had only made things worse.

“All right,” Patton said. He got a new pair of gloves and put them on, then gently urged Roman to sit at the very edge of the bed. He grabbed a small ottoman from the other side of the room and pulled it over, then settled down in front of Roman’s groin.

“Lie back now, Roman,” he said gently. “And put your legs up on my shoulders so I can take a good look at you here, okay?” Roman did so, blushing a little, but wanting to please his Alpha’s best friend. He spread his legs and braced his feet on Patton’s shoulders as he’d been told, and gazed up at the ceiling, waiting for the rough intrusion of fingers he was used to.

Instead, he heard a wet squelching sound, and the scent of gel lubricant filled his nostrils. He blinked, surprised--and grew even more surprised when he heard Patton breathing to warm the gel. He’d never had a doctor take such pains to make sure he was comfortable before, and the shock made his heart stutter and his eyes sting a little bit.

How had he gotten so _lucky_?

“All right, Roman,” Patton murmured gently. “I’m going to go ahead and feel around for a moment, okay? I’ll be slow and gentle, but you tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop right away.”

Roman blinked, and a tear slipped from either eye, trailing down his face and into the hair at his temples. “Okay,” he managed.

The intrusion, when it came, could barely even be called an intrusion. Patton used one finger at first, and didn’t even go all the way in right away, but gently massaged the ring of tight muscle at Roman’s opening until his instincts allowed him to relax. Then Patton gently slipped the finger inside and pressed it upward, angling it into his birth canal rather than his colon. Since Roman wasn’t in heat, the muscle there tensed briefly at the out-of-season intrusion, but it relaxed after a moment, and Roman’s whole body relaxed with it. He moaned, feeling his cock twitching against his groin--he’d never had anyone do this when he wasn’t in heat, and while it didn’t feel the same as being mated, it was... _nice_. It was calm, and gentle, and slow and easy, nothing like the frantic copulation of his heat cycles, and he found himself rocking his hips gently against the probing touch.

It ended sooner than he wanted, but before he could voice his disappointment, he heard Patton snap off the glove and replace one hand with the other. The new hand eased its way inside, and the hand that was now gloveless settled gently over his groin.

“Roman,” Patton said, voice gentle and smooth, “I’m going to bring you to an orgasm so I can observe your body’s reaction to normal sexual stimuli, okay?”

Roman panted softly and nodded, hips beginning to rock again as Patton’s fingers unerringly found the places deep inside him that loved to be touched. He arched backward, pressing his head back into the mattress, and groaned softly, as one of Patton’s fingers worked inside him and the other gently stroked his cock. Patton was slow, gentle, and methodical, ignoring Roman’s whimpers and soft panting pleas to go _faster_ , or _harder_.

“Shh, relax, sweetheart,” Patton murmured. “I’m sorry I can’t speed this up, but I need to observe you carefully here. I promise, we’ll get you taken care of soon. I promise.”

Roman didn’t really mind. The slow, gentle pressure, the building of pleasure in steady waves, was something he’d never experienced, and as much as his body longed desperately for release, he found he was also loving the delicious slow build of pleasure. His cock was quivering with delight, drooling long strings of precum, and his canal was spasming around the pleasurable intrusion of Patton’s hand. His balls drew up tight, and he whimpered, high-pitched and needy. Patton took that as his cue, and pressed in against the point of pleasure deep in Roman’s body, while at the same time stroking the head of his cock.

Roman howled softly, arching up off the bed and feeling his release spurt across his belly. His vision went nearly white, and the orgasm seemed to go on forever, making his whole body tingle with unimaginable pleasure. The only thing he wanted--the only thing he lacked at that moment of pure, perfect pleasure--was Logan, and he found himself moaning his Alpha’s name as his orgasm finally began to abate.

He heard Patton chuckle, and looked up sheepishly to see the doctor deftly using one hand to screw on the lid of a small specimen cup of Roman’s seed. He hadn’t even noticed Patton capturing his release, he’d been so far gone.

His other hand was still buried in Roman’s body, and he very slowly, very gently laid a hand on Roman’s belly, bracing him as he drew his hand free. Roman shuddered, his cock spurting one more little dribble of fluid, before Patton’s hand popped free with a loud, wet sound that made Patton chuckle and Roman blush.

“You did wonderfully well, sweetheart,” Patton told him, and Roman blushed, tail thumping weakly against the mattress. “I’m going to have this sent to the lab just to check on your protein levels, but all in all, I’m very pleased with your condition, all things considered.”

Something about the way he said that last bit made Roman look up in curiosity. He saw that, though Patton was smiling, there was sorrow there, too. He tilted his head in an unspoken question.

Patton sighed, and rose to his feet, then sat on the bed next to Roman, who pushed himself into a sitting position. His birth canal burned a little, but it was a pleasant warmth, and he found he didn’t at all mind the reminder of Patton’s presence inside him.

“Roman,” Patton said, reaching out and taking Roman’s hand in his. “What happened to them?”

Roman frowned, confused for a moment. But when Patton looked up at him again, Roman understood, even before Patton spoke again:

“What happened to your puppies?”

Roman lowered his head, ashamed. “I...I took them to a creche, sir,” he said, reverting to old habits of formality. “I...I know I should have done it earlier than I did, but I...I didn’t want to give them up right away, and I…”

“Earlier?” Patton interrupted with a frown. “Roman, by the looks of it, you only gave birth a few months ago at most. You’re healing remarkably well, but I would still expect you to be well within your nurturing period.”

Roman blinked, startled. “A few months?”

Patton arched his eyebrows. “Well, yes,” he said. “Based on your level of healing, that is. Though of course, being malnourished or perhaps giving birth under poor conditions could account for slower healing, but I’ll bet my left kidney that it wasn’t more than five months ago, and--”

“Patton? It...it was…” Roman flushed, lowering his head. “It was three weeks ago.”

Patton fell silent, and for a long moment, Roman was afraid to look up. When he did, though, Patton was staring at him, mouth hanging open a little.

“S-sir?” Roman uttered, frightened.

Patton shook his head quickly, closing his mouth. “Virgil told me, but I thought...I thought he must’ve misunderstood, or…” He shook his head again and looked at Roman. “Roman, based on your level of healing, there’s...I would say it was almost impossible for you to have given birth that recently. Are you...are you _sure_ …?”

Roman frowned, feeling a little bit indignant. “Yes, I’m sure,” he said. “I know when I gave birth to my own puppies.”

Patton shook his head quickly. “I’m sorry,” he said. “You’re right, of course. I’ve just...I’ve never _seen_ anyone who could…” he trailed off, then looked at Roman again thoughtfully. “Roman? If I may ask...how often do you go into heat?”

Roman shrugged. “Every two or three months, sir,” he said. “Is that...not normal?”

Something flickered across Patton’s face, but whatever it was, he hid it quickly, and smiled. “It’s fine,” he said, patting Roman’s hand gently again, before rising to his feet. “It’s a little fast, but nothing too terribly out of the ordinary. Giving up your pups that early, though…” he shook his head. “That must’ve been difficult. I’m sorry.”

“Early?” Roman was confused. “I kept them for a whole week, sir.” It had been a shameful indulgence, he knew, and a dangerous one considering the rapidly chilling weather, but he’d been unable to bring himself to let them go any sooner.

Patton froze, then looked at him with a mask of casual inquiry. “And...how long did you keep your previous litters?”

Roman shrugged. “I never even saw them,” he said. “My Alphas took them right away. They did that to _all_ of us in the harem.” He tilted his head, studying Patton’s face. “Is...is that…?”

But Patton was shaking his head. “It’s...unusual,” he said. Roman could tell he had a lot more he wanted to say, but it was just as clear he wasn’t going to. Not right now. “But we’ll talk about it more later, okay? Right now I need to get this sample off to the lab before they close for the holiday. And I’m sure _you’ll_ want to see Logan,” he added, the smile returning to his face.

The mention of his Alpha’s name sent a pang of longing through Roman, and he nodded fervently. “Yes, please,” he said, leaping from the bed and grinning, his tail wagging.

Patton chuckled. “Then go on,” he said, nodding toward the door. “We’ll make sure everything here looks good, but barring any unusual test results, I’m ready to give you a clean bill of health.” He smiled. “Welcome home, Roman.”

Roman paused on his way to the door and turned back, bounding back to Patton and hugging him, hard. “Thank you,” he whispered into the Alpha’s shoulder.

Patton hugged him hard for a long moment, then nodded and turned him back toward the door, giving him the same playful pat on the butt he’d given Virgil. “Go on, now,” he said, laughing as Roman’s tail started wagging hard.

Roman did, and this time, he didn’t look back. If he had, he wouldn’t have known what to make of the expression on Patton’s face: a strange mixture of heartache, anger, and grim certainty.

But Roman didn’t look back. Instead, he bounded into the living room, and flung himself at Logan, who was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. Logan laughed and caught him up happily, rising to his feet and spinning them both in a joyful circle.

“Everything okay?” he asked Roman, when he set him back down again.

Roman squirmed close into Logan’s arms and nodded, tail wagging so hard the breeze made Logan’s abandoned newspaper fall to the floor.

“Yes,” he said, as Logan began to stroke his hair and that sweet spot at the base of his spine. "Everything's  _perfect_."  

 

 


End file.
